


Hunger

by YamiYugiPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, Character Deaths, Hellhound Mentality, Hellhounds, Lycanthropes, M/M, Mental Instability, Slight Peachshipping, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, slight Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiYugiPuzzleshipper/pseuds/YamiYugiPuzzleshipper
Summary: "I won't let Yami suffer for your sheer foolishness. And if he won't kill you himself, then I will do it for him should that become necessary. You overestimate your importance to either of us. Yami might love you, but I'll destroy you to save him should it come to that. Get rid of your friend. Or I will do so for you."
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Yami Yuugi & Timaeus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Story Warnings: Bloodshed, Fighting, Murders, Major Character Deaths, Mental Instability  
> Still alive and kicking. Happy Halloween! I wanted to write something horror and play some more with the wolves and here we go. Thought up the plot while I was at work and bored so here it is.  
> When something is happening at the same time in corresponding events, the transition will be a line break with the last word of the sentence beginning the other part of the scene. Fore example, "Yami's—" would lead into "—Yami's […]"  
> This story was written in a matter of four days and in an effort to keep it from becoming 50k+ words, I chose to leave much of the interactions pertaining to Peach and Puzzle/Blindshipping in the background. They were not so important to the plot that they needed to be added. Background information (back story as well) was limited to keep the work at a more enjoyable length.  
> On a side note, depending on blood consumption, some vampires are able to walk in sunlight for short periods of time.

Hunger

"You moved here from Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you went to a private school there?"

"I did."

"Why did you transfer?"

"I transferred for family reasons."

"Is this your first time in Domino?"

"I visited once before the move, but it was just to see the house. We didn't see much else of the city."

"How do you like it so far?"

Yugi blinked in confusion at the question, then offered a puzzled smile that he knew looked polite on the surface. He didn't know what to make of the question, but the girl was watching him expectantly. "I don't know how to feel about it yet," he said softly, struggling not to blush as one of the other students narrowed their eyes at his answer. He almost wondered if he'd offended them. But surely that couldn't be the case, right? "It's not too different."

But that was a lie. Domino City was a quaint little city, nestled at the foot of a mountain range, surrounded on three sides by wilderness. North of it was the nature preserve, west another large range of mountains, and south a dense forest that he'd heard rumors about long before he'd come to see the city.

"Little cities like ours have nothing going on for them these days."

"That's for sure," a blond boy with shaggy hair and bright brown eyes—Jonouchi, Yugi recalled—agreed with a grin. "Nothing ever happens around here."

Yugi shook his head, looking down. "Well, Tokyo had its down sides too."

"Really? Like what?"

"It's so noisy you can't relax."

"I guess it might seem that way…"

"You think so?" another girl asked. "I'd love to try living in Tokyo."

Yugi cleared his throat and glanced awkwardly around the room. There was only one person who had not moved to surround him in the time that class had been released for the teachers to move around the school. He was both relieved and disappointed; he'd been curious about the boy since he'd first spotted him asleep with his eyes half-open and glazed as they peered blankly at the front of the room. How he'd mastered that technique was beyond Yugi, but it had been fascinating to see…

"I like it here," he finally mumbled when he realized everyone was watching him. "It's very nice. It's…quieter. And…you're surrounded by nature."

Now those words, spoken as quietly as they were, seemed to get his attention. Abruptly the boy in the back of the room, two rows behind him, turned his head. His eyes were a deep, glittering purple like the hardened surface of an amethyst, and the shadows in them looked like scars for a split second. His head tilted slightly, gaze almond in appearance but darkly lined with lashes that reminded Yugi of marker streaks with how chaotic yet delicate they were.

"Now that's something you would only hear from someone who's lived in Tokyo," the brunet beside him, Honda, quipped, shaking his head and smirking. His voice was just enough to make Yugi look over. "I heard you moved because your grandfather is opening a game shop in Domino. Is that true?"

He drew in a small breath, frowning minutely. "How did you know that?"

"Everyone knows! You don't move to a small city and not expect everyone to know everything about the new kid."

Yugi nearly flinched. "Oh."

When he turned his head slightly to look past Jonouchi's shoulder, the purple-eyed student had risen to his feet. His backpack was slung over one shoulder lazily, precariously resting there, and he was headed for the door.

"Sennen?"

The boy paused at the door, hand gripping the handle, and his voice was a soft, cruel baritone that dripped with malice. "Their constant chatter is giving me a migraine," he said, then threw the door open and walked off without a second look.

Everyone fell silent after that.

Not a single question was asked of Yugi again.

* * *

Yugi was half-asleep when he swore he heard a howling noise from the window. It sounded for only a second, then dissipated entirely. The small teen sat up in the darkness of his room and froze in place, blinking in confusion. But the noise was gone again. And the shadows were undisturbed, stretched across his room like blankets of varying shades. He looked around again, glancing out at the night sky where he could see an immense draping of stars and a bright quarter moon.

The air conditioning clicked on the longer he watched, but the howling never came again.

He settled back on his side, thinking for first time of the rumors he'd heard upon his announcement of moving. His classmates had said Domino City was where a _human_ went to die, that no one came back out if they weren't something _more_. What that meant exactly had been a mystery to him for all of a month or two. The news that he was going to this "haunted" place—or so it was called at times—was enough to make everyone show him sympathy and awkward glances of remorse.

Even his bullies had been rather nice after they'd found out. Ushio had even given him his lunch one day as a parting gift. _A parting gift_ ; as if Yugi were going to die for moving there. He still didn't entirely understand the collective reaction.

But he had heard a few dribbles of rumor.

There were rumors that Domino City was haunted. There were some about how extinct animals roamed the woods and hungrily snapped up little children that wandered out at night. But there were more disturbing ones than the obvious attempt to keep kids from misbehaving. Sometimes it was mentioned that there were random deaths, bodies broken apart by a vicious mauling of the neck, some with their heads snapped clean off or chests hollowed of their organs. One or two had been drained entirely of blood. Others had been torn to pieces and left to bleed out.

And, as stupid as the rumors truly were, Yugi couldn't help but wonder.

He'd heard of the murders before then, some kind of story about how it had happened in Hokkaido. His mother and grandfather had not wanted him exposed to such a thing. But Yugi still remembered hearing about it.

The last death had been a couple of years before his twelfth birthday.

And it was thought that the killer—or killers—had since gone into hiding.

But he'd read up on it before.

And the pattern was that it had been happening for over five hundred years. And the killers left no one untouched. Babies had been slaughtered, torn limb from limb. Toddlers had been ripped apart and eviscerated. The elderly had been decapitated or bled out. Teenagers had been left half-eaten and sometimes with their spines ripped out.

Yugi hadn't lingered on those gruesome details for long. And he had been hopeful that the end of the murder spree had come and gone. He was sure that wasn't true; even he wasn't that naïve. But some part of him had always hoped.

His family had to have felt somewhat similarly, however, if they were willing to bring themselves there.

He exhaled slowly and drew the blankets over himself once more.

* * *

Yugi slowed his steps to glance around; the school was still larger than the private one he'd gone to in Tokyo. And he'd gotten lost more than once just that morning. He needed to find a group that he could spend more time with and help him figure out his way around. He needed to figure out how to get from the entrance to his class without getting turned around more than once.

"You look a little lost," a voice murmured behind him, full of amusement and a rich baritone that made his spine tingle. Yugi turned his head, startled, to find a boy standing inches away. His hands were in his pockets, his canvas bag draped diagonally over his shoulder. He seemed not to have a wrinkle in his uniform, his sneakers white and new, and he stood tall and regal but seemed relaxed and lazy as well. His hair was wild and spiky, windswept along his bangs so that they fell to the right, and the dark gray shade was enough to make his eyes linger a moment longer. Silver streaks looked pale enough to appear almost greenish in the fluorescents and his eyes were a sharp, almond shape with deep glittering teal irises. His smile was bright and friendly, but full of amusement and slight mockery as well. "Do you need help?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment, thinking to deny it. But he was new and he didn't want to make enemies. He didn't want to have to suffer more humiliation from his students as he had before. So he exhaled slowly, then smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I could definitely use the help," he said, thankful but flustered with his own inability. "Thanks."

The other boy nodded and moved around him. "Come on, I'll show you to class."

Yugi hesitated for a split second, then followed a step behind. "I didn't tell you what class…"

"You're Motou Yugi," the boy stated with a shrug. "Everyone knows what class you're in."

Yugi nearly stopped walking, a small wave of shame curling its way through him. "Oh?" he mumbled. "I didn't realize I was that important."

"You're the newest gossip around here," the boy said with a wave of his hand. Yugi could hear the snicker in his voice now. "You're the only new thing that's happened to our school since the chemistry lab blew up last year."

"Blew up? Someone blew up the chemistry lab?"

"Don't make it sound so deliberate. The kid mixed the wrong chemicals."

But Yugi could tell he was mocking him when he said that. Yugi had been right, even though he hadn't meant to be outright accusatory. But someone _had_ done it on purpose. He frowned and looked over his shoulder; the halls were vacant but for them. He was relatively sure they were both late at this point.

"They rebuilt it good as new anyways, so it's not like it actually matters."

He nodded even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him.

The boy turned to one of the doors, looking over his shoulder. "You know, Yugi," he drawled, voice full of teasing, "I'm almost offended that you didn't recognize me as one of your classmates."

Yugi opened and closed his mouth, face draining of color. The boy smirked, a flash of bright white teeth, eyes glittering with amusement, and then turned and walked into the classroom. He flushed when he saw some of the other kids focus on him in surprise for a split second. One girl blushed bright red and looked away as if he'd threatened her. Another exhaled loudly and sat back uncomfortably in her seat. Some of the guys swapped awkward looks and then others turned away from him entirely.

He couldn't help it when his eyes shot past Jonouchi and over his shoulder to the seat behind him. Yami wasn't there; Yugi hadn't really expected him to show up. But some part of him was disappointed. He'd assumed the other boy wouldn't come back after storming off during class as he had. But some part of him had been increasingly hopeful that he would. It was stupid. Yugi knew that. But still, he'd _hoped_.

He was curious. Yami had seemed interesting, if nothing else. And some part of him told him Yami would know more about the situation in Domino as opposed to the others. Yami would tell him more of what he wanted to know without beating around the bush. Whether or not he would be friendly about it was something else entirely.

"How did you wind up talking to Timaeus?" Jonouchi whispered, leaning forward. Yugi blinked in confusion and looked at him with a tilt of his head. "He doesn't usually talk to anyone. No one's really ever seen him interact with anyone except for Yami and that's cause they're…"

Yugi furrowed his brows. "They're what?"

The blond cast an awkward glance over his shoulder at the gray-haired boy and then turned back with a small frown. When Yugi looked over as well, Timaeus was seated similarly to how Yami had been the day before. But he didn't look as bored, more just restless than anything else.

Yugi turned away and looked at Jonouchi again. "They're what?" he prompted quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh…you know"—he made a ring with his left hand and put his index through with his right, expression clearly uncomfortable and the lewd action almost frustrating—"and they're pretty exclusive. So if he's talking to you…"

Yugi blinked, feeling his cheeks flush before he glanced at Timaeus again. The other boy wasn't paying him even the slightest bit of attention. His eyes were dark with a thousand thoughts, a finger tapping against his desk as he stared straight ahead at the board. Yugi turned back, frowning and shaking his head.

"Why would you think Yami and Timaeus would be…uh…hooking up?" he finally mumbled, awkward. The words were almost lead on his tongue, embarrassment making his cheeks red again. It wasn't as if it mattered to him regardless, but the idea that this rumor was so prominent in school was almost alarming. He didn't want anyone to assume that Timaeus being nice to him meant something so…controversial. "I mean, if they were…why wouldn't Yami be here today?"

Jonouchi lowered his voice further, almost so that Yugi couldn't hear him. "They're fighting again. That's what tends to happen with them. Timaeus will do something or other and set Yami off and then Yami disappears for days—sometimes even months."

" _Months_?" Yugi asked, stiffening in surprise. He shook his head after a moment, furrowing his brows. "Then how is he still in school? That doesn't make any sense. He would have been expelled."

"You weren't paying that much attention yesterday when Yami stormed out then," the blond snorted. "He gets away with anything he wants to. Everyone is afraid of him."

"Afraid of him? Why?"

Jonouchi was quiet for a long handful of minutes. But, when he opened his mouth again, it wasn't him talking. Yugi froze in place, then flushed as his eyes darted back to the speaker.

"Because Yami is a wildcard and he's got a violent streak the range of the nature preserve," Timaeus said calmly, chuckling in amusement. "And Jonouchi over here has this _theory_ about Yami."

Yugi shot Jonouchi a sideways glance, embarrassment replaced with curiosity. But Jonouchi had his lips pursed and was staring straight up at the ceiling. "Theory?" he asked finally, turning back to Timaeus when he realized the blond wouldn't budge. "What theory?"

Timaeus grinned at him like a shark, all white teeth and canines that seemed almost elongated. "Tell me, Yugi, what do you know about the rumors going on about Domino City?"

A few people squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. Honda was studiously playing with his phone instead of looking over. Jonouchi had ducked his head, trying to make himself look smaller. Yugi shifted his weight, watching as Timaeus leaned forward in his seat. Yugi pressed his tongue into the roof of his mouth for a single second, then exhaled, "I guess I don't know much about them. I mean, aside from the murders…"

"Right, the murders," Timaeus muttered, abruptly sitting back in his seat. He looked as if he'd lost interest entirely. "Dead bodies with their throats torn out are considered murders. Not animal attacks, not some kind of satanic ritual, just _murders_."

Yugi couldn't help but notice that Jonouchi flinched at the prior suggestions, then colored when he heard "murders". It was clear he was ashamed of something or other at the moment, though Yugi couldn't be sure what it was. Of course, if Timaeus knew about Jonouchi's supposed _theory_ and was making fun of it, then he was sure that had to have been it. It was the only thing that made sense.

"That's a heavy conversation to be having during school," the teacher murmured as she came into the room. She grimaced as she looked them all over and Yugi almost ducked his head shamefully; she probably thought he was going to be a problem now. "I would think that for now it would be best to keep quiet on the matter, wouldn't you all agree?"

A hushed ripple of approval came from the other students. Yugi sat back in his seat, slumping his shoulders and ducking his head slightly. No one looked at him and nobody spoke again for the rest of class.

* * *

Yugi stopped a few steps behind the boy, faltering, then bit his lip and grimaced. Did he really want to bother asking? Did he really want to bother bringing the subject up again? He wasn't sure it was a good idea. And his stomach lurched as he considered. He blinked, then backed up a step, swallowing away his thoughts.

"Did you have something to ask me?"

He nearly flinched, eyes widening in surprise. Timaeus hadn't even bothered to turn around. He was still playing on his phone and ignoring everything around him.

"I, uh…"

The gray-haired boy turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. "If you want to talk, then do so now. I have somewhere to be in a few minutes. I'm not missing an important meeting just to entertain you, no matter how much I might like the way you blush like that."

Yugi nearly groaned with annoyance. Then he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I…I wanted to ask you about the rumors about Domino City."

"The rumors have been swirling around for years now," Timaeus said dismissively, waving it off with a shrug. "You shouldn't pay them too much mind."

"Well, I know that, but…I've heard a lot of things about this place and I want to know more."

Timaeus was quiet for a few seconds. Then he turned his head abruptly to look at him again. His teal eyes had grown sharper and his mouth was set into a firm line. For a split second Yugi thought he looked disapproving of the subject. And then he smirked, gaze brightening like gems as he considered him more pointedly. "You mean, you weren't even told on your first day?"

Yugi frowned and tilted his head. "I didn't think anyone would want to talk about that so openly the first day a transfer student comes in."

"It's a small city and we're superstitious as they come. Of course everyone wants to spill their guts about it with you. No one here is really afraid…for the moment. The last murder was what, a week ago?"

Yugi stiffened, blinking. "What?"

"You didn't know?"

"I thought the last death was years ago."

"Ah, no. It was just kept better under wrap this time than usual." Timaeus tilted his head and studied his face with a small smirk curling his lips. The way his bangs fell into his eyes made them look darker, deeper, like wells of green ink. "We just didn't report it to the government this time. The latest body's throat was torn to pieces and it looked like someone took a meat grinder to the arteries there. That's why Jonouchi has a theory about the entire thing."

Yugi blinked, then stepped forward. "That's what I—can you tell me?"

He considered him with a slightly sharpened gleam in his eyes. Then he looked away with a small smirk, ignoring the question for all of a handful of seconds. Then he chuckled, "Of course I can tell you, Yugi."

The way he said his name was almost sultry and Yugi felt his skin crawl for a split second. He couldn't tell if it was discomfort, disgust, or the smallest bit of amusement and exhilaration at the concept of finding out _more_.

"Jonouchi thinks it's all supernatural killings—werewolves, vampires, you name it. He believes in that kind of stuff and that's why he never believes that they're murders." Timaeus snickered, but his voice came out flat and icy. "And he thinks Yami is the vampires' leader. He thinks we're both vampires and the reason Yami disappears so often is because he can't be in the sunlight like that often enough to stay in school. He calls it a hibernation period where Yami recovers from the stress of exposure and returns to school again."

Yugi felt his brows knit together and his lips purse in puzzlement. Jonouchi believed in that kind of thing? _Why_ , though?

"Anyways, I have a meeting to attend. I'll speak to you again another time, Yugi." Timaeus paused at the exit for a moment, then glanced at him over his shoulder again. His lips had pulled into a wide smirk once more. "Until then, don't let the vampires bite."

Yugi blinked.

Timaeus actually sounded _serious_.

* * *

The newest body showed up on the quad. The girl had been bitten in various places, with sharp teeth that reminded Yugi of dogs. But the length of the muzzles wouldn't have matched and the shape actually…looked _human_. He had stared at the pictures long enough that his head felt as if it might burst. The police officer that had come to the class to take them out aside and speak to them clearly hadn't thought much of including him. But the other students had put up something of a fuss, with Honda _demanding_ that they show him as well.

Why, he wasn't sure. But he definitely regretted that they'd been listened to.

He pushed the picture away again, swallowing back bile. The officer didn't ask him a single question, didn't even speak against him getting up and leaving.

"The Calamity is starting," a voice whispered when he stepped into the hall; there was a small group of three a few yards away. They were huddled close, speaking in such soft voices he was almost amazed he could hear them.

"He's angry."

"He doesn't like that there's an outsider here."

Now they all glanced at him, eyes between suspicious and cold. Yugi stiffened, faltering in his steps, and nearly flinched at the stare they presented him. The scrutiny was cold and hard and vicious enough that his stomach churned and fell beneath the weight of it. He swallowed hard.

"The new kid?"

"He's never liked it when someone else comes to Domino."

"Yeah, but normally the people who come are the ones to die."

Yugi blinked in shock at the bold declaration; they were staring at him furiously now. The girl who met his eyes had a gaze of blue like ice, burning into his as she curled her lip faintly as if with revulsion.

"All _I_ know," the boy with pink hair sneered, "is that until everything is right again, there's going to be a body a month."

"No," the boy next to him argued, with glittering golden eyes, "it's a body a _week_."

"Huh?" the girl blurted out, turning her head to stare at him. "Since _when_?"

"A body a week," a new voice interrupted, cutting them off before they could answer and making Yugi's head snap around, "would be a _lot,_ even for a beast like you're suggesting. It goes into hibernation half of the time and comes out periodically. A body a week would be a chore."

The group of three stared like deer caught in headlights, as if they thought the newcomer might strike them down for speaking such words. Yugi stiffened, uncomfortable as he looked between them.

"The _Beast_ doesn't care that some small little boy came to Domino City," he continued in a cold voice, a rumbling undertone almost enough to cut through Yugi's nerves. "It also doesn't care that the school is overpopulated by about twenty students. Honestly, if it wanted a body a week, it would come here and kill off the students. It'd be a buffet."

Yugi flinched at the declaration, turning back. All three of them were frozen in place, almost cowering before the teal-eyed boy as if he were a monster.

Timaeus bore his teeth at the three of them, snarling, "If you so much as look at him like that again, Zigfried, I'll personally _introduce you_ to the damn Beast of Domino."

* * *

"What the hell is the Beast of Domino?"

He blurted the words out, flushing bright red when he realized that several people had heard him. Heads snapped around, eyes wide and terrified. A girl looked as if she might burst into tears. And one openly fled at the mention, taking off down the stairs before Yugi could so much as blink. Jonouchi and Honda both shot him horrified looks and some of his other classmates stared at him as if he were a monster breathing fire in their direction.

Timaeus, however, turned his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder. He had his bag half-hanging off his shoulder and his eyes were shadowed around his pupils, as if burning with tension. Whatever look Yugi had expected to have crossed his face, it wasn't the one of pure intense curiosity he found there. For a long minute Timaeus didn't answer him, studying as if he expected Yugi to flee beneath his scrutiny.

And then, finally, the teal-eyed boy turned around to face him completely. "It's a story," he said in a deliberately slow voice, as if to make Yugi feel stupid but also give him a chance to flee before he continued, "about a creature that lives somewhere in the city and causes mayhem and bloodshed every century for however long it fancies."

Yugi blinked. "Huh?"

"It's…a…wolf or something," a new voice mumbled behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jonouchi rubbing at the back of his head. "It's a wolf or something and it comes out of hibernation when things are… _different_ enough to get its attention."

He blinked again, then furrowed his brows. "What the hell?"

"Oh, come now, Jonouchi, you know way more about it than _that_ ," Timaeus teased, voice full of coaxing amusement. "Why don't you tell him all about it? You're the biggest authority on the creature at the school, right?"

"You don't have to be rude about it," Yugi snapped at him before he could stop himself. Jonouchi blinked huge eyes at the words and Timaeus studied him as if he were a mouse before a cat. But it passed a moment later and the gray-haired boy turned away with his arms crossed and his lips pursed.

"My apologies."

Jonouchi looked as if he might choke on his own tongue. Yugi pulled at the ends of his sleeves uncomfortably, surprised at his own anger. Then he looked away from them both and scuffed his shoes.

"Ah, _anyways,_ " Jonouchi mumbled, voice slightly sheepish, "he's not wrong. I mean, I studied up on all of this for a really long time. It…it was a nice distraction when I was younger. But— _err_ , it's technically called a hellhound."

Yugi furrowed his brows and raised his eyes to him. "As in those things from _Supernatural_?"

Timaeus rolled his eyes, voice full of annoyance. "That fucking show," he sneered, "has nothing realistic to it whatsoever."

He blinked and turned his head, confused as he looked over at the other boy. Timaeus looked as if he were _seriously_ complaining about the inaccuracies of a show with mythical creatures. And that made his stomach churn as he looked at him in bewilderment. Did he actually _believe_ in this? Hellhounds weren't…

But then he wondered at the howling he'd heard the night before. His skin crawled as he looked between them uncomfortably. He could see it in both of them now; they both believed it. Timaeus had a calmer demeanor about it, but Jonouchi looked almost excited as he continued, as if he'd been waiting to present this information to someone who might take it more seriously.

Because Yugi had the striking idea that Honda sure as hell didn't.

"It comes out of hibernation every couple of years, especially when someone new comes to Domino. You remember how Fuwa Ryuichi came from Honshu for a visit? The Beast got to him. The owners of the exhibits that came to teach Japan about the wolves and maybe reintroduce them here with conservative actions were murdered too. The Beast _slaughtered_ them. A huge television program was done on Domino because of it but when there wasn't any proof that the investigators could find of him, the show was canceled. But it was _dedicated_ to finding more information about the Beast."

Yugi looked between them both slowly. Timaeus was studying his face, as if trying to read whether he believed it or not. Yugi turned back to Jonouchi more pointedly, trying to resist the urge to flinch beneath Timaeus's cold stare.

"It's the city's most famous secret," Jonouchi continued, "but the Beast is awake and running around all the time. They just never found the bodies and he only reacts when something catches his attention."

Yugi exhaled slowly. "So, then…what caught it this time?"

Jonouchi blinked. "Huh?" he muttered. Then he snorted and shook his head, laughing. "Oh, the girl? Nah, that wasn't him. The Beast isn't as clean-cut like that. She had bites everywhere because the vampires—"

" _Vampires_?"

"—were trying to imitate it. But his victims are never bloodless. He kills them and likes to have the blood _everywhere_. He disemboweled one and her organs were left out to spell the words 'fuck you' and the entire _alleyway_ was _soaked in blood._ It was—"

"Yeah, okay, before you have a fucking orgasm," Timaeus snarled, cutting in fiercely enough that Jonouchi flinched at the sudden interruption, "you can stop now. He gets it. The Beast didn't kill the girl from earlier."

The blond nodded awkwardly. "Yeah…sorry."

Yugi looked between them uncomfortably. Timaeus was clearly trying to be more levelheaded with the situation whereas Jonouchi's excitement had gotten the better of him. He didn't know whether to be surprised by how enthusiastic the blond was with the details or if he should be disgusted by the fact that he was so heavily invested.

And yet… Yugi couldn't find it himself to be either.

"He said vampires."

Timaeus turned his head, teal eyes cold and glittering. "And?"

"He said _vampires_."

"Have you forgotten how to say anything else?"

" _Vampires_! As in blood-sucking monsters? Domino has vampires and a hellhound? A single hellhound?" Yugi shook his head in confusion and stared at the two of them in bewilderment. "How is that just…normal conversation for the two of you?"

"Timaeus's boyfriend is the hellhound," Jonouchi said proudly, as if he had deduced it and was waiting for Timaeus to deny it. And, shockingly, the teal-eyed boy's head snapped up in surprise and his mouth opened slightly. He looked too stunned to deny it, as if he had been slapped rather than merely spoken to. And then he blinked and curled his lip, grumbling, "Yami is not my boyfriend" even as Jonouchi continued with, "So he knows all about all of this."

Yugi turned his head and stared at Timaeus now. "Yami?"

"He's not my boyfriend," he said again, snarling this time. "And I'd _really_ appreciate it if you kept your damn mouth shut with that assumption, Jonouchi."

The blond looked chastised but was grinning again a second later. "You're not denying it though."

"It's too stupid to deny that Yami is a hellhound. There's no proof."

"Sure there is. He goes off into hibernation for—"

"He has health issues, you idiot. He has health issues that he has to leave school for."

"Like what? Eating too much human flesh?"

Yugi could see the exact moment when Timaeus considered punching Jonouchi in the face. His eyes flashed, his lips curled, and for a split second every muscle in his body tensed. Then he blinked, relaxed, and smirked as he shook his head.

"Well, I have heard human bones cause blockages."

And then the two of them were snickering softly.

Yugi couldn't tell if they were friends or just acquaintances anymore.

He frowned, biting his lip, and looked between them both uncomfortably once more. "Someone explain to me why Domino has a hellhound and vampires… _please_?"

"They're just rumors."

"Because it's the perfect place for them to live!"

Said at the same time as they were, Yugi found himself almost overwhelmed by the responses. He frowned, shaking his head, as Timaeus and Jonouchi shot each other furious looks.

Apparently they were acquaintances again. Because whatever friendliness they'd had moments before was _long gone_.

Timaeus almost looked as if he might kill Jonouchi where he stood.

Abruptly the teal-eyed boy turned to Yugi, sneering, "Stop chasing things that don't exist" and stormed off without a second look.

* * *

Yami hadn't been to school for two weeks. And Timaeus had refused to broach the subject of Yami _or_ the Beast of Domino since that last conversation in the hall. Jonouchi had told him a million and one different things and warned him—rather needlessly at this point—that he needed to stay off the streets at night. Between the idea of vampires, the _much_ louder howling at night, and the bodies showing up _every day now_ he didn't have _any_ problems following that rule.

"Yugi."

He stopped short of the exit to look over his shoulder in confusion. Timaeus was walking towards him, so at ease in stance that Yugi would have never thought he'd been giving him the cold shoulder formerly. He acted as if they had never been estranged or even slightly distant to one another. It almost rattled him but Yugi realized abruptly that he didn't care.

Something about the way he moved towards him spoke of an urgency Yugi hadn't seen in him before. Whatever it was he was coming to speak to him about now had to be important. It was rattling but Yugi didn't know that he could deny whatever it was that made him so curious as to answer his call now.

He exhaled slowly as Timaeus came to a stop in front of him. It was a relief to see him so at ease for the moment. He didn't look nearly as vicious as he had the last time they'd crossed paths. The irritation was gone and his stance was easy and almost warm. Yugi was almost shaken by the change.

And an alarm blared at him in the back of his head. He needed to be careful, he realized; something was wrong. Something was wrong with this entire thing.

"Can you help me with something?"

Yugi frowned, considering him. He didn't look as if he would hurt him. But after all the times he'd been attacked and bullied relentlessly in Tokyo, he was hesitant. He watched him, taking in his easy stance and his tall height. He could outrun him if he tried; Yugi had learned to pick up speed and harness his stamina long before. Running from bullies was an easy thing to do.

But then the question became how Timaeus knew so much about the Beast of Domino. It also became a question of why he knew so much about vampires and other supernatural creatures.

If he was a vampire, Yugi doubted he could stop him before he killed him. And if he was the Beast, Yugi had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. He had no power to stop him should something of that magnitude be the case. Timaeus could damn well kill him for whatever reason he wanted. He didn't know how to fend him off. And, even if Timaeus wasn't supernatural, it was clear he had an innate strength in his frame. He was powerful regardless of how relaxed he usually looked. And Yugi wasn't so stupid as to underestimate him for that mild appearance.

"What…uh, what did you need help with?"

Timaeus grinned at him, and for some reason Yugi swore his canines looked elongated. When he blinked they looked normal again, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he'd been mistaken. He didn't know.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I'm shit at math." He wasn't; Yugi knew that. He wasn't stupid; he'd seen how well he'd scored on their last test. He'd been the one handing out the graded papers. He knew for a fact that Timaeus had the highest math score in the class. Which meant Timaeus thought he was stupid. "And your grades are pretty high. Could you help me out?"

Yugi shook his head slowly. "Your grades are higher than mine."

Timaeus raised a brow in amusement, voice low as he chuckled, "You don't get asked out a lot, do you?"

Asked out? Yugi blinked, then flushed bright red and stared at him for a split second. He held up his hands awkwardly, shaking his head rapidly. "Timaeus, I'm not gay."

He rolled his eyes. "Neither am I, actually. But thanks for making this weird." He paused, then grinned at him widely. "No, Yugi, what I meant was let me make it up to you for my behavior the last two weeks. There's nothing romantic involved."

Yugi shook his head and sighed. A small wave of guilt came through him at the awkwardness of the situation. But it was gone again almost immediately. "Look, Timaeus, this would be a thousand times easier if you would just tell me what you actually want and then I'll tell you if I'll help you or not."

The smile fell from his face for a moment. He studied him, teal eyes intense and burning, and Yugi swore his heart leaped into his throat. Timaeus almost looked as if he might punch him in the face as he had two weeks ago with Jonouchi. But it faded again. And, slowly, the other boy tilted his head and looked him over.

"Look, Yugi, I just need your help with this. You're the only person I can do this with and you don't entirely have a reason to trust me, but I'm _trying_ to put an end to the damn killing sprees, okay? But I need _help_ to do it." Timaeus fell quiet for a moment. "And, if you help me, I can guarantee at least the fact that you'll get your answers."

Yugi was silent for a long handful of seconds, weighing the odds. Did he care enough about answers that he was willing to follow Timaeus for them? The thought wasn't a fun one, if only because he wasn't sure that Timaeus wouldn't kill him for the hell of it. He'd never truly seen him act aggressively in any manner, but he _wondered_. And he knew it would be so _easy_ for the other boy to hurt him if he tried. Trusting him was a question Yugi wasn't entirely sure he could answer for the moment.

He looked away, further down the hall where everyone seemed to have disappeared after Timaeus had come to talk to him. He wondered if they were hiding in the rooms and listening. Then he thought himself foolish for the suspicion, slightly ashamed, and turned back.

"You promise me I'll get my answers?"

His eyes lit up brilliantly and his lips pulled into a wide grin. "Certainly."

He didn't really like the answer, but Yugi nodded all the same. "Lead the way."

* * *

"So what you need to do is form a circle with this," Timaeus announced, holding out a canister of sea salt that made Yugi blink twice in bewilderment. He took it awkwardly from him, while Timaeus dug further into his backpack and pulled out what looked to be a human hand. It was severed cleanly, bloodless and with the fingers formed into a small fist as if the person had been angered when they'd died.

Yugi stared at it and then laughed and stepped away. "You're fucking kidding me, right? What the _fuck_ , Timaeus?"

"What?" the other boy scoffed, getting up. He was still holding out the plastic bag with the hand in it. When he straightened to his full height, Yugi could see he was almost laughing now. "It's not _my_ fault that it requires a human to summon him!"

Yugi blinked and then scowled. "Oh, great. So you're telling me that you're not human now?"

"Not in the technical sense," Timaeus said, laughing at his expression and shaking his head. "Look, I promise you that it's… Okay, well it's not _safe_. I won't lie to you like that. _But_ I promise I will protect you if things go wrong. Which I _highly_ doubt they will."

Yugi shook his head again, staring at the limb. "What are we doing right now?"

"Summoning something."

Yugi looked up slowly, stiffening. "The Beast?"

"He goes by a different name, but yes. Go ahead and put the limb down—you don't even have to unpack it if you don't want—and then form a large circle of salt around it. It doesn't have to be perfect circle either. See? Everything is easy."

He blinked, almost amused by his attempt to make the entire thing less disgusting and more funny than awkward. But it was almost impossible and he wanted to stop the shame clawing at his insides. Yet, despite himself, Yugi reached for the severed limb after a long minute of staring, swallowing so hard he was amazed he didn't choke.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Timaeus continued with a huge grin. "And it's an easy summoning ritual, so there's no problem with complicated steps or anything like that. It'll be great."

Yugi didn't think he knew what the definition of great actually meant. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at the plastic baggy and then the salt. "Where do I need to do it?"

"It doesn't honestly matter. As long as you're on level ground, it doesn't matter."

"What about pentagrams and shit?"

"You can certainly draw one if you'd like. But it's unnecessary."

Yugi looked at him, then the baggy, then dropped it and started to sprinkle salt around it. Timaeus was laughing at him as he shook his head and continued.

"Now, repeat after me."

Yugi glanced at him sideways but didn't object.

"Hounds of Heaven, Hounds of Hell, Hounds of Earth—"

The wind stirred suddenly and the salt whipped away as if he had slung it. The canister slipped from his hand and dropped to the ground, spilling across the forest floor. The earth seemed almost to eat it for a split second, the shadows writhing around them as if alive. Yugi swallowed hard, heart in his throat.

The shadows had grown so immense that the world seemed to distort before them. His eyes burned, straining against the darkness to see straight. The air had gotten cold, as if a large bubble of ice had formed around them. The trees looked skeletal rather than with fresh leaves and bright green foliage. The branches were like long, spindly fingers, and the sudden distortion made Yugi's skin crawl. Every hair on the back of his neck had risen to a stand. His heart skipped a beat and he tasted blood in his mouth.

There was an uneven thumping noise in his ears, as if his head were roaring with pain. The shadows alleviated abruptly, the air turned warm again, and green leaves scattered about in the breeze, swirling before him. Yugi shivered despite the summer heat that usually made his clothes cling to his body with sweat.

Yugi found himself enveloped in the smell of sulfur and burning flesh, his lungs threatening to collapse upon themselves from the sheer ferocity of the assault. He reached up to plug his nose, closing his eyes tightly and trying to steady himself. There was a hint of dizziness with each movement, but not enough to disable him. Yugi exhaled through his mouth and then looked up again.

The boy in front of them wasn't much taller than him, with a wild head of hair streaked goldenrod, the crest a silky black and tipped red. He stood in a regal stance, one of a predator that might pounce forward and end its prey's life at any moment. His eyes were a sharp diamond shape, glittering like the edges of bloodied knives, his irises a shade to match such a description. Both were framed by long, spidery lashes that looked almost drawn by kohl, and the cheekbones beneath were higher, so that when he closed his eyes completely, they clearly feathered the tops of them.

"Do I need to remind you that you _don't_ summon me?" the boy said softly, voice a purr laced with venom. When his eyes opened again, they were glowing faintly around the pupils, as if sparking with life like embers. Everything about his stance was pure predator, violence in each breath and every exhale a promise of death. "Don't be so foolish, Timaeus. I was nearby."

"You haven't replied to summons from me for a _month_ now, Atem."

"I get tired of hearing the same damn things over and over. If you ever had something new to say, I would be more inclined to answer you." His eyes abruptly shot over and locked on Yugi, drinking him in as if he'd never before seen him. The air seemed to crackle with energy for a split second as he stared at him, and for a single moment Yugi swore he saw something in his gaze burning raw and furious. But it was gone a second later. His eyes flickered back to Timaeus, cruel and bleeding contempt. "You brought the new kid here? Because you needed a human to perform the summoning ritual?"

"Do you know how _hard_ it would be to find someone willing to do it besides him?"

"Uh, hi, new kid is right here and able to hear, thanks." He waved at them as he spoke, and was rewarded with the coldest look he'd ever seen in his life. The newcomer's eyes were a blank and glassy red, like chips of ice, and the glare they held was enough to make Yugi's heart skip and stutter. Timaeus, on the other hand, grinned slightly and nodded in acknowledgment. But it did nothing to make Yami look away until abruptly the other boy turned back to address the teal-eyed boy.

"Why am I here?"

"The covens are back."

Yami looked at him as if he were the stupidest creature to walk the earth. "What's your point?" he sneered when Timaeus didn't add anything else. He looked as if he might lunge forward and sink his teeth into his throat any given second. "You _really_ called me here—and went against your own fucking treaty in endangering a human life—to tell me something I've already known?"

"And yet you never bothered to reach out to me or one of my patrols."

The air between them was crackling with tension now. Yugi felt it as if it had grown thick enough to blanket his skin. His lungs felt oddly tight and his mouth was growing dry as he looked between them. They were sizing each other up, he realized a split second later. Yami was eyeing Timaeus as if he could toss him aside with a flick of his wrist and Timaeus was staring at Yami as if he were a piece of meat to be pulverized.

Yugi cleared his throat awkwardly. It made them both tilt their heads towards him, turning their eyes in a uniform manner to gaze at him in their peripherals. He almost cringed at the anger both displayed at the interruption.

"I just, uh—your eyes were purple when you were in class…?"

Yami didn't blink for a long handful of seconds. And then he grinned at him, turning to face him fully as if Timaeus no longer existed. The tension had dropped from his frame and whatever spat he'd been involved with formerly was gone again. The complete change of attitude was enough to make Yugi's head spin. "I wear contacts in public, for the most part anyways. It makes it easier to make eye contact with someone without them freaking out about the color."

Timaeus exhaled softly enough that it sounded relieved. But Yugi found he couldn't look away from Yami, as if the intense stare burning into his had some kind of control over him.

"Is that still working for you?"

"I'm changing them from purple to brown soon," Yami answered, moving to step away and cross his arms. When he stretched one, it popped so loudly it sounded as if the bone had snapped in half. "Purple still gets too many stares."

Timaeus frowned and nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

Yugi looked between them for a moment. But Yami was no longer paying him any mind. He'd begun to pace away a few steps, all but stalking about the fallen straw. His eyes were closed now and he looked almost friendly. Had Yugi not seen him moments before he might have been fooled. Even without the tension in his body now, it was clear he housed power barely contained in his compact frame.

"I heard the vampires were killing one a night now."

Timaeus was bristling when he snapped, "Yes, and that's why I wanted to speak to you."

Yami turned back, but his eyes still weren't opened. And he had his head angled almost as if he had snapped his own neck. His voice was uneven with a snarl when he said, "Right, because you cannot handle them on your own anymore, can you? The sudden influx of the little corpses coming from Honshu has made it hard to enforce your damn treaty, has it not?"

"It would be easier if you were doing as we'd agreed and helping me to do it."

"You cannot blame it on me, little Timaeus," he answered coolly, walking once more. Yugi watched him stretch his arms over his head, then in front of himself again. He was _busying himself_ , Yugi realized, because the alternative to was to lash out and fight back as Timaeus's temper frayed so drastically. "It was not my treaty to enforce to begin with. You know I _despise_ vampires. The damn corpses smell of rot and cold flesh. I would rather they never existed here. But you decided that Hokkaido could be even playing grounds for all of us. Vampires, werewolves, witches—when is it all enough for you? When does it become overpopulated and too crowded for you to stand?"

Timaeus looked properly chastised, but his voice was even and cold when he snapped, "You would have us kill every person to come into Hokkaido if they were oriented towards the supernatural. And it is not as if the treaty hasn't made things easier for all of us."

Yami's eyes snapped open now. He turned abruptly, visibly trembling. The air had turned cold again and the trees flashed leafless in Yugi's eyes. He flinched but neither of them glanced at him in any manner.

"You know damn well that the only reason you say that is because I'm no longer littering the damn streets with bodies like I used to. But you cannot tell me that sacrificing humans as a message did not keep our numbers further down."

"You almost got us all _killed_ not even two years ago!"

"Fuwa came to skin _you_. He knew I was too much for him. If you'd have rather died that day, you should have said something." Yami stepped so close that they were a mere inch apart. "I could _easily_ rectify the situation now."

Timaeus glared back at him for a long minute. And then he stepped back, lowered his head slightly, and shot him a furious look from the corner of his eye. Yugi noticed with bewilderment that his throat was exposed, as if Yami might lunge forward and sink his teeth in at any moment. But the other boy merely sniffed and turned on his heel to start pacing again. Each step was a rigid declaration of his rising temper.

"It's a nest killing the students right now."

This made Yami pause for a single second. But he was moving again immediately after.

"I don't have permission to kill them yet. You said it had to be three kills from the same nest."

Timaeus's voice grew sharp. "I know that." The teal-eyed boy looked as if he were in pain when he closed his eyes and raised his shoulders. "And so far, aside from possibly one or two vampires tagging along to each kill, the scents are different and I have no proof of them being the same."

"The treaty could be updated." Yami sounded amused now, voice silky and smooth with laughter. "I could just kill them all and any vampire to enter the territory again that I deem fit for such punishment."

"No."

"It was so much easier to govern this damn place before you decided to meddle," Yami snarled, turning on him. His pupils were mere pinpricks and he was slathering, teeth bared and gums so red they looked as if they might bleed. "I killed who I thought necessary and this territory remained clean of all the haunts it harbors now. The humans paid the price when they were disobedient and got in my way and the vampires were too afraid to linger for more than a few hours at the most. My laws were easier."

"Your laws were medieval and only iron-clad because you wanted so badly to spill blood," Timaeus returned coolly, opening his eyes and staring at Yami with an expression that Yugi couldn't quite read. "You're better than that. You've already proven that. I know you're frustrated, but fighting with me won't help you either."

"Killing you might," Yami scoffed, but he turned away and began pacing again. For a long minute he stayed silent. And then he stopped and turned back. "What now then?"

Timaeus exhaled slowly. "If this matter isn't dealt with in the span of the next month, then…the treaty will be changed."

"Oh?"

"You'll be permitted to kill one or two members of each coven until the nests move along on their own. I won't speak against who you pick, or how bloody the display is. And if you need help, I'll do it myself. My pack isn't to get involved."

Yami blinked once, long and slow, and for a split second Yugi thought he might argue. But his eyes narrowed, his pupils expanded with clear approval, and his lips quirked up into the most devilish smirk Yugi had ever seen in his life. A chill ran down his spine at the sight and the blood red eyes shimmered as if with delight. He drew in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly and clasped his hands together.

" _Perfect_."

Timaeus nodded at him, his expression grim, but his eyes looked oddly soft as well. Yugi couldn't tell what the emotion in them was, but it was clear that their argument had long since passed. He relaxed slightly, relieved, but clarity struck him a moment later and he stiffened as he turned to stare at the teal-eyed boy.

"Your _pack_?"

Yami snorted in delight. "He's not even worried that he's staring at the Beast of Domino," he chuckled. "He's more worried about the fact that you called your pack by its proper name."

Timaeus rolled his eyes and looked at Yugi. "We're wolves." He gestured to himself and Yami. "He's a hellhound. I'm a lycanthrope. He's the most powerful in existence to date and I'm the strongest Full-Blood in over a thousand years. And you're a boring human. Now that we're all acquainted—"

Yami smirked. "Full-Blood means he's not immortal."

"You're not immortal either. You're just lucky."

Yugi furrowed his brows. Yami was smirking so wide that Yugi could see that his canines didn't entirely fit amongst his other teeth. They were too thick, elongated almost like a dog's, crammed amongst human incisors and molars. They were massive, dangerously arched and ending in a fight point almost an inch or two beyond his gum line. Yugi couldn't help but think of those teeth sinking into his flesh, tearing him to ribbons…

Timaeus, rather, looked almost completely human even as he growled and glared at Yami in turn. His eyes were sparkling as if with a localized storm, dancing as if with flames, and his gums had turned a slightly paler color than usual. But his canines were as human as the rest of his teeth, not a single one out of place or—

"Did you even bring me an offering?" Yami asked abruptly, turning his head and looking around towards the abandoned salt circle. His voice grew amused and aggressive all at once when he grumbled, "A hand? You brought me a human hand?"

"It was short notice that I decided to do this and this was the only thing I could grab without it looking suspicious before the body was discovered." Timaeus sounded as if he were both flustered and relieved at the same time. But he looked mildly upset, maybe even concerned, as he considered the other boy. "I can get the body out of the morgue if—"

Yami held a hand up to silence him. "No, I need to hunt something fresh. I've gone too long without fresh human flesh," he answered, voice dribbling with anger. Then he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "It will do to tide me over for an hour or two before I can hunt."

Timaeus nodded slightly, then glanced at Yugi sideways. "Normally he'd make a snack out of the person who I'd use to summon him."

Yugi flinched and looked at Yami with huge eyes. The hellhound had turned around, head tilted and a single brow raised elegantly as he considered him. "He's barely the size of a chicken wing," he scoffed. "I'd lose more energy trying to eat him than I'd gain."

Timaeus snorted and covered his mouth, glancing at Yugi and guffawing loudly. Yugi could feel his cheeks turning bright red, eyes wide with shock at the declaration. He went to argue, but then remembered himself; he didn't want Yami to rethink that decision and decide he'd make a good meal.

"Besides, he's…cute in a naïve way," Yami continued, looking away. When he bent down to pick up the plastic bag, Yugi was surprised that he didn't even bother to keep himself from touching the salt granules on the ground as well. Wasn't salt supposed to provide a protective barrier? Did that mean it had to be a fully closed circle for it to take effect?

Yami must have seen his expression when he straightened, because he snorted, "Oh, the salt wouldn't have contained me. It's just used to help focus the energy of the person performing the summoning. I'm not one to be contained by _anything_." He smiled at him like a shark, a mouth of glittering teeth and eyes hungry. "Not even silver can hold me for too long. That's why so many hunters refuse to come here. They're afraid of the Beast of Domino."

Timaeus grimaced and looked at Yugi. "He's not wrong. The salt wasn't meant to contain him by any means. It just makes summoning him easier. If you wanted to contain him, you'd have to give a pint of blood in offering, anoint a pentagram with wolfsbane, _and_ use silver granules and sea salt. And you'd have to command him by his true name."

"True name?" Yugi furrowed his brows and looked over again. "I thought your name was Yami?"

"At school it is." The hellhound considered him for a long handful of seconds. And then he came forward, looking at him as if he might eat him for questioning him. But it passed a moment later and he smirked as he stretched his palm out in a mockery of shaking hands. "As a hellhound, it's Atem. If you summon me, you use that name and nothing else."

"Wow, you're sharing names with him now? What happened, Yami? You saw him and got a boner?" Timaeus complained. "It took you four hundred years to tell me that damn name."

Yami didn't look away from Yugi's face. "I'd fuck him." He said it so flippantly that Yugi was too shocked to answer. The hellhound turned his head to stare at Timaeus then. "But you would have had to tell him my name to begin with if you wanted him to finish that summoning ritual."

"I would have spoken it."

Yugi shook his head, glancing between them uncertainly and then facing Yami. It had to do with him, not Timaeus; that warranted directing the question toward him rather than anyone else. He drew in a deep breath. "What does it matter if I have your…true name or the one that you go by at school?"

Yami looked at him as if he were confused why he was talking to him. For a single second Yugi swore he saw something pass over his eyes, a haze of confusion that was blinked away a moment later. And then the hellhound focused again, his pupils dilating the smallest degree as he considered him. His teeth were brilliant white again when he smirked at him. "Names are quite important, Yugi Motou. Know someone's name and you will know everything about them. Hopes, dreams, failures; they are all tied into one's name."

"It also doesn't help that if you don't know the wolf's name, you summon every hellhound within the area that can answer the call. Thankfully Yami is the only one in Hokkaido, which is why he responded so quickly, but if there were more, they would all answer your summons."

Yugi frowned. "Why?"

"Because we're all just lost little souls." Yami had opened the bag with the severed hand, looking it over. Yugi swore he saw drool pooling in the corner of his mouth. His stomach lurched and he almost gagged. But the red-eyed boy ignored him in favor of inspecting it for a moment. When he opened his mouth again, Yugi could see tendrils of saliva as thick as tree sap drizzling slowly from his canines. His voice sounded far away, thick and rumbling, as if it were no longer his and had become blended with a great many others. "We serve no master and therefore have no call to answer."

Timaeus looked away as if he was repulsed, but Yugi could see pain in his eyes when he turned to him again. He was _aching_ for Yami, he realized, because the hellhound was clearly starving.

He'd said so himself moments before, hadn't he?

Yugi swallowed hard and tried not to listen to the sound of bones and flesh being torn to pieces, breaking and splintering beneath the force of such terrible teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut as the noise seemed to amplify in his ears and his heart twisted painfully in his chest. What if he had known that girl? What if he hadn't been new and he'd met and _known_ her?

Had Timaeus had to make that choice? Had he known her and realized that he had to do something to help Yami at the same time? Had he cut the limb off knowing that he was mutilating the corpse of a former friend or lover?

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard the soft words so close to his ear. He whirled around, startled by the close proximity, and realized Timaeus was standing between him and Yami now. He had purposefully placed himself there as a barrier to keep Yugi from being able to see the hellhound eating like that.

"Uh, n-no, I can…walk by myself."

Timaeus looked at him with a concerned expression. "You sure? It's not out of the way for me to walk you to the game shop."

"I'll be fine."

"You won't," Yami interrupted in a curt tone. It was enough to make him startle and look past Timaeus's shoulder. The hellhound was staring at the empty bag with a longing expression, his hunger clearly unappeased by the meager offerings. He dropped it back, stretched his arms in front of himself again, and hissed, "It's getting late. And the vampires come out earlier and earlier now because of the treaty's terms. With their misbehavior on the rise, you're likely to end up becoming drained and left at the school like the others if you go alone."

Timaeus looked at the hellhound grimly. "I'll walk him. It'll be fine."

"No," Yami argued softly, turning to them both now. "I will do it. Because I need to get to the city and your pack needs you to explain the new terms should the month come up short of our culprit's death."

The other wolf noticed it immediately, stiffening visibly. "You think it's one vampire?"

"I think it's an uncontrolled fledgling. I think it's murdering and draining repeatedly and the nests are picking off the scraps before they make their own kills. I think if we kill the fledgling we can get the rest in line again. Although, I'm sure"—he kicked a large stone over, the muddy underside glittering, and leaned down to pick up something wriggling in the dirt—"once the treaty's new guidelines go into effect I'll be bloodying my hands more than usual."

Yugi couldn't help but stare at the worm he held in his hand. It wriggled endlessly, twining around one of his fingers in a desperate search to get back to the soil. Yami let it do so, flipping his hand several times to keep it in place.

"And if we can't get them back under control?"

The hellhound reached forward, sank his elongated thumbnail into the center of the worm, and split in half. The two halves searched desperately for escape, wriggling frantically across his palm.

"I kill them all." Yami dropped the worm and turned to face Timaeus. "And if you get in my way, I'll kill you as well."

The declaration was met with silence. Timaeus did not nod, nor shake his head. No argument was made. The teal-eyed boy turned and began to walk away, not glancing back as he shouldered his bag again from where it was lying on the ground.

When he got to the end of the trees, he turned around to say, "Stay safe, Yami. Don't let me find your corpse instead one day."

Yami narrowed his gaze, curling his lip back, but didn't answer.

* * *

Yugi hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the woods and Yami made no effort toward conversation. He was silent, constantly monitoring the area around them. His every move was slow and deliberate, like a predator about to pounce. He moved so quietly that if Yugi had not known he was beside him the entire time, he would have assumed himself to be alone. The hellhound didn't even look at him for the majority of the walk, but he did grab him by the arm and jerk him back to his feet when he almost missed the curb and would have twisted his ankle. He didn't respond when he thanked him, and Yugi could see that distant, growing hunger in his eyes that he'd noticed formerly. It was burning, making his eyes fiery and dangerous, and occasionally Yugi saw him swallow back what he thought was saliva from his mouth watering.

"Uh, t-thanks for walking me home."

Yami looked as if he had been smacked when his head snapped around to look at him in confusion. Yugi almost flinched; Yami had clearly forgotten what he was doing and Yugi had startled him out of whatever thoughts he'd been circling through at the moment. The hellhound blinked again, then nodded slowly, mumbling, "Welcome" in a distant, distracted voice as he turned away again. He took a step away from the doorstep, visibly trembled with what Yugi assumed to be hunger, and exhaled shakily.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He hated how much concern bled into his voice, how small the words truly were. Yami blinked and turned his head to look at him in his peripheral; his eyes were glowing now. And Yugi didn't need to understand everything about hellhounds to realize that Yami was absolutely _starving_.

"I'll be fine. Go inside now and get some rest."

Yugi wanted to answer him, but the hellhound had turned away and was walking briskly away. He watched him get to the end of the street before Yami turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. He turned back, unlocking the door to the game shop and stepping inside. When he glanced over his shoulder, the street almost seemed lighter than it had when Yami had been there.

The strongest hellhound in existence to date, Timaeus had said.

What did that mean exactly?

* * *

"You look a lot better." He hadn't meant to say the words out loud; hearing them even managed to startle him. He swallowed back the feeling of embarrassment as Yami looked up from his pencil to blink at him in bewilderment. He was just as visibly startled as Yugi himself was and his eyes were confused as he studied him. But there was none of the aggressive intensity he'd worn the day before. There was no anger or ferocity, merely a growing curiosity that made the purple contacts almost shimmer. "You….uh, don't look so pale."

Yami blinked again, nodding and turning away. "Thank you…I guess."

He was almost shocked. Yami seemed almost _shy_ , as if Yugi's attention and soft words had somehow startled him into embarrassment. There was none of that predatory nature in him now but for the preternatural beauty he still possessed. The change of eye color had toned down the raw intensity of his stare and without that power Yami almost looked like a regular teenager that Yugi might find anywhere.

"Yug."

He turned around, confused. Jonouchi stood a few inches away, staring at him from where he was waiting to take his seat. Yugi got up awkwardly, shifting away and over to take the spot he usually sat.

"Sorry."

"I would switch seats with you, but Chono would probably kill us for doing it."

Yugi nodded, flustered as he thought of the redhead. She'd snapped at him for being late to class on his second day. And she'd glared at him and called him out on his lack of understanding more than once that day. He didn't want a repeat of the experience of being on her bad side anytime soon. That much he could say with certainty. She was a _nightmare_.

"She'll likely be upset regardless today."

Yugi and Jonouchi both stopped short and turned their heads to look at him in confusion. Yami was doodling paw prints in his notebook now, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do and he had nothing better.

"What, uh, do you mean?"

"Vivian Wong is dead." Yami didn't look up from his doodling except to glance towards where the clock hung on the wall. "And she was her favorite student, no? She'll be upset. I assume she will thus take it out on us for the hell of it."

" _Thus_?" Jonouchi snorted, grinning as he raised a brow. "I haven't heard that word in a long time. What are you, a walking thesaurus?"

"Better than a walking corpse," Yami answered wryly and flashed him a brilliant smile. His canines were no longer elongated, falling into place as they would a normal human's, and his cheeks looked as if they had a new wealth of color to them, as if the blood had returned to his skin there. The contrast from just the night before was amazing to him, even if Yugi had not truly thought about it then as he was now. Yami turned away from them again. "Either way, Chono will be upset today now that her favorite student is dead."

Yugi wondered how often deaths had to occur for it to be almost casual, trivial conversation at this point for everyone in the class. Jonouchi looked almost _excited_ at Yami talking to them about it and Yami was so bored one couldn't miss it even if he put on a super excited face and bore his teeth in the widest of smiles.

The contrast between them was utterly amazing to him.

* * *

"Did Yami end up killing Vivian? Is that why she was in such bad shape?"

Timaeus looked over from where he'd been playing on his phone formerly, blinking in confusion. "Huh?" he muttered in bewilderment. Then he blinked again, smiled, and shook his head. "What? No, Yugi. When Yami hunts, he eats the entire body. There's not a mess left for anyone to find. Every scrap is devoured so he can get the most nutritional value out of it all."

Yugi blinked, grimacing and swallowing hard. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah, well, he has to eat something. And no offense to you, Yugi, but if I were in his boat I'd have probably gone for you rather than letting you live yesterday. He was being oddly merciful towards you to do that."

He swallowed hard, stricken by the idea. It wasn't so hard to imagine it. In fact, he'd thought more than once Yami would end up doing so. It was more the fact that he'd put it into words like this now that made Yugi's skin crawl. Timaeus was right, of course. Yami could very easily have killed him, could have eaten him alive in a matter of seconds. But he hadn't. Something had turned him away from the idea—Yugi didn't know if it was truly because Yami thought he was someone he wanted to bone, or because he honestly thought he had no nutritional value to him.

In that case, Yugi had no idea whether to be upset or if he should just be grateful he was shown mercy. If he wasn't appetizing, he'd live longer, though, right? So he couldn't be all that upset over it.

"Why do you think that was?" Yugi asked instead, almost wanting to swallow his own tongue. The regal rise of Timaeus's brow as he considered him was enough to make a shiver run down his spine. The other boy looked more amused than anything, teal eyes warm with laughter. "I mean…if what you're saying is true and Yami usually doesn't leave other humans he's been exposed to alive then…"

"Oh, it's true. You don't need to ask that," the other boy snickered. He smirked at him, drawing the right side of his mouth farther back to show his canine as he chuckled. "He delights in eating the humans that try to summon him. It's a game for him, honestly. It's always fun for him to do that when he's bored. And it gives him a better source of food."

"Do people try to summon him often?"

"There aren't a lot of smart people in the world left. And teenagers are reckless."

Yugi grimaced. "How old are you guys?"

"Yami is about five hundred, I'm four." Timaeus tilted his head. "The exact numbers I don't care for and I don't think Yami entirely even knows anymore. He doesn't celebrate birthdays and he doesn't care about anniversaries of any kind but for the treaty's formation."

Yugi blinked. "Yami is older than you?"

"Unless I have my facts wrong, but I'm relatively sure that's right." Timaeus shrugged and glanced past him down the hall before turning back. Something in his eyes had gotten mildly darker but it was not with aggression or anything terrible. It seemed more a distant thought had crept forward and come to his attention again. "It's not like it matters, though. I'm sure that it really doesn't for the most part. All I need to know for sure is that Yami abides by the treaty and helps me as much as possible with enforcing it. But he's not infallible and I'm not going to be able to rely on him at all times. That's why he disappears, because he gets too far lost in his own problems—health, mental instability, starvation—and I can't allow him to reinforce anything to do with the treaty."

Yugi opened his mouth to answer him, but his phone went off softly, chiming with a familiar song. He blinked, furrowing his brows, and stared at the caller ID on the screen. Shouldn't she have been in America still? Wasn't it extremely late in America at the moment?

"Anzu?" he answered quietly, furrowing his brows further. Timaeus had turned and was walking away now. And when he looked around, no one else seemed to be nearby. The hallway was almost entirely deserted but for a few small groups of stragglers.

"Yugi, hi!"

She sounded far too chipper to have just woken from sleep or stayed up too late. He checked his phone as he pulled his phone away from his face. They were twenty-five hours ahead of them. Anzu had gone to Atlanta, Georgia the last he knew of it, in order to tour one of the last huge colleges she'd been determined to visit the campus of. And, as far as Yugi was aware, they were a day and one hour ahead in the a.m. to her p.m. She shouldn't have been so happy when she was neither a night owl, nor an early bird. He frowned and looked at the phone again before exhaling slowly.

"Anzu, are you aware of what time it is?"

"It's afternoon, right after school!"

He blinked, glancing around as he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. Yami was headed towards him, though not as if he was looking to speak to him. There was no urgency in his stance, simply heading in his direction. Yugi swallowed hard, then held a hand up and waved as he gave him a small smile. Yami paused in the middle of one of his steps, his heel touching the ground for a long moment before his sole did. And then he blinked and nodded in his direction. He stopped where he was then, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head.

Yugi opened his mouth to greet him verbally, but stopped short as Anzu said, "I'm back in Japan, Yugi!"

He blinked, startled, and furrowed his brows. "What? But I thought your tour of the college campuses was supposed to run longer. Did you see all of them already?"

"Yeah. I saw all of them. The tour actually ended a little earlier than it was supposed to so I flew back in yesterday and I was waiting to tell you today."

Yami was staring at him intently now, eyes narrowed and focused as his head angled slightly so that his ear was pointed towards him. Yugi blinked, stiffening, and swallowed hard as realization coursed through him. Yami was openly listening to the conversation now. Yugi didn't know if he should tell Anzu he needed a moment to get away from him or if he should simply let it continue.

"That's…amazing," he finally said, turning away from Yami and looking at the floor. He scuffed his shoe and swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He did not want to speak to her with Yami listening over his shoulder, but it occurred to him that Yami might have damn well walked out the door without so much as glancing at him had he not waved. Yugi exhaled slowly and nodded. Maybe Yami was curious; maybe he was simply nosy. He didn't know. It didn't matter. "I told you that I moved to Domino, right?"

"I'm going to be there tomorrow. My dad got called in to help investigate the murders happening over there right now. Apparently it's been a body a day for the last couple of weeks, right?"

"You sound oddly okay talking about this right now," he teased, feeling his heart speed up for a single moment. He smiled slightly, looking over in his peripheral to see Yami watching him more intently than ever. His pupils had dilated faintly and his eyes had grown wider rather than narrowed, his stance changing from curious to stepping closer. Yugi swallowed hard, feeling sweat forming in his palms; he wiped one along the leg of his jeans and the other tightened its grip on the phone. "Doesn't this still kind of make you squeamish?"

There was an awkward moment of silence, pregnant enough that it was almost smothering. "Not really," Anzu finally answered what felt a lifetime later. She sounded almost frustrated. "There are a lot worse things to be squeamish about than just a few murders."

The dismissal was shocking to him; normally she avoided this kind of topic at all costs. She got enough of it at home whenever her dad mentioned a case he was working on. She didn't want to talk to him about things like this because of how much stress it put on her dad.

"Oh, uh…w-well, do you want to meet up tomorrow then? I could skip classes and we could get some food," he offered, realizing a moment later that he sounded desperate and overzealous. He almost cringed, eyes flickering to Yami. The hellhound had a mask on that he couldn't read, but his eyes had become thunderous. Yugi looked away again just as quickly as he had glanced over. "I know this nice café down the road that has amazing coffee and chocolate…"

"That would be good. Let's do that, Yugi. I'll see you tomorrow then."

He didn't get to answer before she hung up. He stared at the phone for a long moment, then glanced over his shoulder again. Yami had turned away, eyes cast on one of the walls nearest them. His gaze was narrowed again and something in his brows looked pinched, as if he were struggling to fight back the urge to snarl. When he exhaled again, his shoulders visibly trembled with the effort.

"I—A-are you okay?"

Yami's head snapped around, eyes sharp like blades. Yugi swore that he could see the red peaking through all of the purple his contacts cast upon his irises. He exhaled roughly, sharply, and his lips pulled back slightly to show his teeth. After a moment he tilted his head away and closed his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He spoke so curtly Yugi almost felt as if he were going to lunge forward and strike out at him. But it passed again. Yami turned to him, blinking his eyes open, and his features had taken on a more controlled and almost passive expression. "Who was that? Anzu? You've never mentioned her before."

Yugi hesitated for a moment, caught between the urge to chastise or to simply explain. He pressed his lips into a thin line. "I've only ever really spoken to you all of twice, Yami. I wouldn't have mentioned her to you because I haven't told anyone besides Jonouchi and Honda." He studied his face as Yami considered him, eyes narrowing faintly as they bore into his. "And I just barely told them."

"Why is that? You sounded rather… _happy_ to spend time with her again."

Yugi blinked, startled by the words. "She's my best friend," he murmured, but even he could hear how pathetic it sounded. His cheeks heated slightly and he exhaled, rolling his eyes. "And she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her."

Yami raised a brow. "And yet you are still friends? How does that work?"

"I…" Yugi furrowed his brows. "Don't you know how it feels to have a best friend?"

The hellhound raised his brow further, then snorted. "Hellhounds are loners by design," he replied in a monotonous tone, wrinkling his nose and turning away. "What I believe of relationships with others is limited to what I might gain of them."

Yugi frowned. "Doesn't that ever get lonely, though? Don't you ever just…want a friend?"

"What might I need one for?" Yami asked slowly, voice a low purr of amusement. He leaned forward, so close that their faces were inches apart. Yugi could smell mint gum on his breath, light and airy. Beneath this exhale of air was a burst of pine needles and something like winter frost. He shivered, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "I'd likely end up killing them for the hell of it."

Yugi stiffened, backing up a step at the words. Yami spoke them so easily, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to him. And it occurred to him that it likely _was_. Yami wasn't entirely human and he clearly didn't value human morals and decisions by any means. So why should he assume that Yami wouldn't think this a normal thing for him? Killing was part of his lifestyle, as he had already proclaimed earlier when they'd first spoken in the woods.

"Timaeus…s-said that you normally kill the people who summon you."

Yami smirked at him. "That's not a question."

"B-but you didn't even threaten me…"

"I told you, Yugi. I thought you were fuckable. I haven't wanted to bone a human before, so it's a curious thing to think I might want to bend you over." Yami smiled at him like a shark once more, teeth brilliant white and gums a beautiful pink. His eyes were glowing with laughter, but Yugi swore he did see the faintest hint of lust there as well. "And you have no nutritional value to you. Your bones are frail and small and your weight is slight. What purpose would eating you serve me but to give me the runs?"

Yugi flushed brilliantly, then scowled. "I'm not that small! You're just as short as I am!"

"Yes, but I do not project it as a hindrance as you do. Your slouch makes you look weak and much smaller than you should. It makes you a _target_." Yami's lip curled faintly and he stepped closer again, voice dripping with ferocity. "And you need to watch your step. Vampires and wolves are much nastier than any little human bully you could have ever encountered."

He stumbled back a step again, hitting the wall and almost trembling. Yami didn't step forward, nor did he look as if he might. Instead he smiled, purring, "Smart boy, Yugi. You should be very afraid of me."

He exhaled shakily, blinking at him. "I…"

"I don't plan to hurt you, however. So it would do you well to stand again and relax somewhat." He closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to the left, and turned away from him. When he opened his eyes again, he was focused on the doors. "Let's get a move on and get you home, yes? Before something else decides that you're easy pickings and I find your body tomorrow morning."

Yugi nodded slightly, then swallowed hard. "I, uh…I'm not gay, Yami."

Yami paused and glanced over at him in his peripheral, raising a brow and snorting. "Oh? Is that it? Is that why you're so nervous around me?" he teased. But his voice was gentle rather than cutting as it had been before. His eyes sparkled with laughter. "And that's fine. I'm not gay either."

"Bi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you bi then?"

"Are you asking my orientation?" Yami clarified, furrowing his brows and wrinkling his lip slightly. He blinked slowly, titling his head and staring at him in bewilderment. "Are you truly asking my orientation?"

Yugi flushed again, eyes shooting to his in alarm. "Y-you don't have to tell me—"

"Why are you so damn nervous? I am not even threatening you," Yami scoffed. He curled his lips back to show his teeth in a snarl before turning away and exhaling slowly. "And, truthfully, I don't have an orientation. I've never had the desire to fuck anyone before. It's not something that ever truly mattered to me. What I feel for you, I'm not entirely sure. But it does not matter, either. In truth, nothing matters but for the fact that it is there and it will not be acted upon."

"Oh." Yugi opened and closed his mouth, then hesitated. "But…uh, w-what would happen if we _did_?"

Yami looked at him as if he were stupid. "We'd fuck."

"I meant—uh, never mind."

The hellhound raised a brow and snorted in amusement. "And then I'd likely kill you because humans are too damn fragile. If you are asking me if we would make it further than that, I would likely assume not. You likely would die for allowing me to get so close to you. Do you understand that?"

Yugi shivered, hesitating, before shaking his head slowly. "Why does everything have to end with death for you?"

"Because I have always lived my life through killing others," he answered shortly, smirking wide enough to show each tooth. His eyes were glowing, darkening around his pupils and making them almost seem sunburst and imperfect in shape. "It is not as if I mean to say everyone to cross paths with me will die. But what it means is that my temper is not well controlled and my mental well-being is a guessing game more often than not. You would be wise to remember that."

Yugi swallowed hard. "Do you think you'd end up killing me?"

Yami tilted his head. "I'm not sure I wouldn't be the one to do it should something come to happen." He was silent for a long moment. Then he chuckled. "If you are worried that I might turn to hurt you in some manner, you should feel assured that I will not. You might be an easy target for others, but I do not think it beneficial to turn on you."

He opened his mouth for a moment, then looked away and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"The Ishtar coven is back."

Yami turned his head, blinking once long and slow. "So, I've found as well," he said quietly, coldly as he straightened from his perch atop the roof of the building. The school was just high enough that he could see and hear a lot of the night life. There were little pockets of cars moving about in a few areas, dogs barking and playing with their owners at the park further along and stray cats mating off in the distance. "Marik, Isis, Rishid, Sara, Aigami; all of them are here in Domino now, as if I _didn't_ threaten to kill them the moment they set foot in this city again."

Timaeus let out a deep breath. "I'm aware." He blinked and closed his eyes after a moment of deliberation. "Yami, you know what I'm going to say about this."

"That I have to wait until they kill before I am able to hunt them down. Yes, I'm aware. Thank you for the reminder." Yami moved to drape his legs over the edge of the roof of the building. He closed his eyes, tipping his chin up slightly and listening. He could hear a group of kids playing at the arcade nearby. The smell of car exhaust wafted as a vehicle moved on the street beneath. He could hear people moving about, some of them laughing and others simply moving to avoid the night life and get home as quickly as possible. He could tell just by the hurried steps that they were desperately trying to avoid a possible collision with the _murderers_. "But I will kill them _all_ should even one of them slip up. Do you understand me? I offered them the pardon on the sole basis that _all_ of them mind the treaty. Should even one slip up and I will destroy the entire nest of them."

Yami listened as the lycanthrope made his way to his side. Every step was cautious, as if he thought Yami might spring forth; it was a curious thing to him. Tiameus still held enough respect to exercise caution around him but he was not so careful that he did not know to treat him as an equal or partial friend rather than foe.

Yami, however, treated him more as an ally than a powerhouse. It was not that he did not respect him to hold his own should they fight, but he knew that he could overwhelm him should something happen between them. He could tear him to pieces should it come to blows between them, but it was not as if he could overpower him easily. The strength the other wolf possessed was enough to put true fear in many others.

Yami simply wasn't one of them. He'd come to realize just how powerful he was and how much damage was enough before he killed. And he didn't think he and Timaeus might ever come to need to kill one another but if the finality of such a battle came Timaeus would not be the one to walk away.

"You're right, Atem," Timaeus said softly, warmly. "If it comes down to it and they overstep, you have every right to slaughter each and every one of them."

Yami didn't bother to open his eyes, nodding in turn. "Good."

* * *

"Did you order a Little Caesar's?"

Yugi looked up in confusion, then snickered and shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because I'm hot and ready."

Yugi burst out laughing before he could stop himself. Yami had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes on the building behind him instead of paying attention to him. He looked _softer_ today, his hair ruffled slightly and his eyes a brilliant violet where the sun touched them head on. His lashes were thick enough that it made his gaze warmer than ever and his skin was a warm tone of golden-bronze, sun-kissed but not what one might consider tanned. He still stood tall and proud, but in his stance now he was relaxed and almost open.

If Yugi had not been talking to him for the last two weeks, he might not have understood that it was simply a front, however, and that Yami merely meant to be friendly towards him. Had someone else approached and thought to make conversation, he would have forced them out with sly remarks and cunning bites at the newcomer. He had done so more than once with a couple of students curious about asking Yugi about Tokyo again, though he had thankfully held his tongue around Jonouchi and Honda.

He was not open around them and rarely spoke more than two words, but he acknowledged them at least somewhat and he was quiet for the better part of the conversations instead of lashing out. Timaeus's occasional inclusion made him more responsive at times, but not to the point of holding a conversation with him that lasted more than a few minutes.

"Are you okay?"

Yami looked over at him now, eyes clear and warmed as they met his. "Yes, I am fine. I was merely…considering some things." When he smiled, his teeth looked exaggerated in sharpness. He blinked slowly, studying him, and tilted his head. "Let me ask you something, Yugi. I need to know before I do anything else about this situation that has arisen."

Yugi nodded slowly, confused. "What is it?"

"Your friends—Jonouchi and Honda," Yami said slowly, lowering his voice into a silky purr, "do they know what I am or what else goes bump in the night?"

"I…I haven't told them, no."

Yami nodded slowly. His eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked wider and began to walk. "You should tell them then. I need you to tell them so that they do not linger longer than necessary on the streets. I know they frequent that arcade down the street and I do not wish to find their bodies next on the school grounds."

Yugi faltered in his steps towards the entrance, looking at him awkwardly. "Are you…sure? You want me to tell them that you're the Beast of Domino?"

"Not quite, but I am sure they will deduce such a thing when they are told I am a hellhound. There has only ever been one on record throughout history in Japan and I am not concerned that they understand the severity of that." Yami lowered his eyelids until his eyes were hooded and his lashes blocked much of the sunlight. "But they have no reason to worry that I might harm them. As long as they remain your friends there is nothing for them to worry about."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't see us all having a spat anytime soon."

Yami nodded slightly. "Yes, I suppose so." He looked him over for a moment, then moved to pass him, walking steadily once more. He always moved slower for Yugi to keep up, but on his own he was almost gone in a blink if he was coming or going elsewhere. "But you might want to ask Timaeus his permission before you tell them anything about him. I do not dictate his feelings on the matter of your friends knowing his identity. But the most important thing is that you tell them that vampires are running about in the city and the control over them is limited for the moment."

"What if they don't believe me?"

Yami raised a brow and turned his head. "Jonouchi will surely brag about how correct he was with everything that he had assumed formerly. And I doubt Honda will not believe you." He looked so sure of himself that Yugi had to wonder at the thought. He swallowed hard as Yami continued quietly. "There is a problematic coven that has returned here. It's one I banished a few years ago but they've come back now that the treaty is falling apart. I don't know who has caused the mass chaos that's still happening, but I'm going to kill them when I get the chance. And, once the coven makes a misstep, I will be destroying them as well. In the meantime, make sure your friends understand and follow your instructions. I will not be held responsible should they die from an attack that could have been so easily prevented."

Yugi opened his mouth to answer him, but Yami had begun walking away without a second look. He was gone inside of the building before Yugi could blink and he had long since disappeared when he entered.

* * *

"I'm assuming you've forgotten how to follow instructions, as basic as they are."

Honda didn't have time to blink. He spun around just as someone charged at him. It took a moment for his brain to catch up. The teenager rushing at him had pale blond hair. And their eyes were a mess of beady black oil slicks—

"Did you forget yourself already?" a new voice purred. The blond was thrown effortlessly into the alley's wall. The brick crumbled slightly from the force. Bones snapped. Blood splattered through the air. The blond on the ground groaned. The newcomer stood perfectly still before him. His head was angled down. His eyes were glittering in the dim streetlight. "I don't remember telling you that it was open season on the humans."

Honda blinked in bewilderment, then stiffened. He knew that voice and nearly laughed with relief. It was Yami. Yami had come to his rescue. The goddamn _Beast of Domino_ had come to save him. He burst out laughing at the absurdity of the thought.

"Jesus fuck. _You_?" the blond snarled, nearly roaring with anger. He got up on unsteady legs. When he stretched, his bones popped and seemed to slip back into place. Whatever had broken upon collision was all but mended again. Whereas Honda flinched, Yami simply stared blankly. " _You're_ here right now? You're the one keeping the peace right now? _You_? Where is your little bitch, Timaeus? The little Full-Blood finally get killed for interfering so damn much?"

Yami snorted, smirking so widely that his face seemed to twist hideously. "Timaeus is alive and well, surprisingly." He was purring as he stepped forward, jaws slathering with drool. Yami looked as if he were crazy, rabid. "Or not so surprisingly, I suppose. I _do_ tend to kill off any hunters wandering the premises here. Domino is _my_ city, after all. But I will tell him you asked about him."

"What the fuck are you even doing here right now? You're the one who almost got all of Domino's supernatural killed just two years ago when you went after Fuwa. Don't tell me that Timaeus has forgotten that little slip-up already."

"Considering it was never a mistake, there was nothing to forget." Yami wrinkled his nose and came forward another step. When he breathed, Honda saw what he almost thought was smoke. It was too hot to be mist, but it was there all the same. It shimmered almost like fog, dense and heavy in the air. "But the better question is why you and your family have returned to a place where you were exiled from. I should kill you where you stand."

"You're too weak. You haven't had the human flesh you'd need to withstand fighting me," the blond sneered. When he leered at him, Honda could see his entire mouth was lined with sharper teeth than his own. This canines were slightly elongated, but not to the point of being too noticeable. His mouth looked like the inside of a cat's, in truth, with sharpened incisors and molars. "I can smell the weakness in you."

Yami stepped closer again, until their faces were mere inches apart. "Why don't you test that theory, Marik?" he purred. "Are you willing to risk such a blunder?"

The vampire glared for a moment, snarling softly. And Honda almost thought he might lunge forward. But it was gone again a moment later. Marik backed up as if Yami spit fire in his face. He stepped away, snarling again, spat, "I'm too hungry for this shit" and turned and stalked off. Yami watched him go, a bored expression crossing his face mere seconds later.

And then he turned his head slowly. "Was there cotton between your ears when Yugi warned you not to stay out at night on your own like this?"

Honda almost flinched at the fire in his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that they were not purple any longer, but rather a solid shade of red not unlike blood. They burned into his, vicious and terrible, as they looked at each other. And then he understood what the term hellfire truly meant. "Yugi kind of told us you wouldn't let anything happen to us for the time being."

Yami raised a brow and peered at him as if he were a mouse before a cat. "Is that so?"

Honda frowned, grinding his teeth for a split second to suppress another oncoming flinch. He exhaled slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly as he considered him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"And it could not wait until tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't be able to speak to you alone. You and Yugi walk together to class and wherever he is you tend to be for the most part." He hesitated when Yami's eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated with suspicion. He looked as if he might snap his teeth at him. Honda backed up a step to put some distance between them. Immediately Yami's eyes grew sharper and his head tilted; his attention was caught. He could see it, so intently that his skin crawled beneath the force of his stare. "It—it's about Yugi."

Yami's stance changed from aggressive to curious in all of a second. His irritation dropped from his face. His eyes grew wide with bewilderment. His mouth opened the smallest bit, into a tiny "o" shape. "What about him?"

The fact that he didn't demand to know if he was in danger almost made Honda snort. He would have expected that had it been anyone else. But the Beast of Domino stood before him, head tilted and eyes sharp, and did not seem concerned in the slightest. Every part of him seemed almost so assured that Yugi was safe and asleep in his own bed that Yami did not even blink. He didn't even think twice that Yugi could be hurt in any manner; Honda wondered how alert and efficient Yami had to be to be so assured of himself in that manner.

"Jonouchi is, uh…dead set—"

Yami snickered softly, smirking and looking away as he licked his lips. For a moment he chewed on his lip, then snickered softly again.

"What?" Honda muttered in confusion. "What's…?"

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes and smirking wider. "I love that phrase," he answered, voice soft. "Sorry. Please, do continue."

Honda hesitated, watching him closely for a handful of seconds. Then he shook his head when he realized that Yami would not further elaborate and he _was_ truly paying him attention. He was listening to every word and absorbing the information as Honda fed it to him. He just was not looking at him. " _Anyways,_ Jonouchi is dead set on giving Yugi a birthday party—"

"A birthday party?" Yami interrupted, eyes stretching wide. He looked almost startled by the information, and Honda wondered with bewilderment why Yugi had not told him himself. "His birthday is soon?"

"The fourth, actually." He could see interest sparking in his eyes, the way he stood more at attention than he had formerly. And now he could understand why Jonouchi had said what he'd said when he'd told him he _had_ to ask Yami to come to the party. "Jonouchi thinks that Yugi would want you there."

Yami's expression twisted into one of bland disinterest. "Is that so?" he drawled. "And did anyone ask Yugi about that?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Honda grimaced as Yami's eyes grew curious. He could get whiplash trying to keep up; how Yugi did it was beyond him. "Yugi wouldn't shut up about you after he told us about you…being the Beast of Domino. He's…basically infatuated with you."

Yami's brows rose and his head tilted. And Honda swore he saw something hopeful in his gaze. " _Oh_?"

Honda rolled his eyes, trying his hardest not to groan. "Damn it," he breathed. "I owe Jonouchi fifty bucks now."

"What?"

"You're in love with Yugi." Honda said it with such certainty it surprised even him. Yami shot him a puzzled look but didn't argue, furrowing his brows as he watched him closely. Honda was struck with the idea that Yami was no longer studying him in an easy manner, but one of caution. He was looking at him as if he expected Honda to lash out with this information. Every muscle in his body had minutely tightened, his eyes sharpened like blades and his pupils constricted to pinpricks. "Jonouchi has this weird knack for knowing. He can't get himself a girlfriend for shit, but he can figure out when other people are in love."

"What a curious gift."

"And you're not denying it."

Yami stared back at him blankly for a long moment. "I'm not certain it's love, but if you wish to label my affection as such, I suppose I will not argue. Love is, after all, more a human concept than a wolf."

Honda blinked, then smirked at him. Well, at least Yami was easier to talk to than he had assumed he would be. "The party is on Friday. Be there by eight."

"Eight? Isn't that rather late?"

He shrugged, relieved for the moment to be able to talk about something other than Yami's apparent feelings for Yugi. Whatever they chose to have between them was their own decision. "It gives Yugi time to be properly distracted by Anzu in the meantime."

Yami's curious expression morphed into a murderous one, eyes flashing and glowing in the darkness. And then he snarled softly, backing up a step before the shadows seemed to darken hideously around them. The air grew cold, choking his lungs. And then a brilliant heat came forward through the alley, great and terrible. Yami burst forward in a rage, but his human form had changed in the blink of an eye. In his place was a raven of glossy wings, beak like the teeth of a hammer and talons unnaturally long.

_Go home._

The command felt as if it were breathed out in a burst of fire, knocking him backwards. He landed on the ground from the sheer force and the raven flapped its wings only once before it took off. Honda watched him disappear, stunned by the change of demeanor. And then he shivered as realization came over him as well.

Yami was leaving him to fend for himself.

And Yami had mentioned a _family_ to Marik who had never denied it.

He was so screwed if he didn't run.

* * *

"You invited him, right?"

Honda grimaced, swallowing hard. "Uh, yeah, but I don't think Yami is going to come."

"What? Why wouldn't he?" Jonouchi spun around to stare at him from where he'd been helping himself to some chips and dip. "He's been drooling over Yugi since he fucking met him!"

The brunet wasn't sure that was entirely true. If he remembered right, Yami had gotten up and left class early the first day Yugi had transferred. But those were semantics, he guessed; it didn't really matter in the long run. "I think he misinterpreted what I was saying."

The blond stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "What the fuck did you say then?"

"That Anzu was—"

"No shit he doesn't want to come then!" Jonouchi cut in, groaning and running a hand through his hair. He sighed loudly and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to come after mentioning her either. Goddamn it, Honda! You stupid ass; of course he doesn't want to come. Who wants to compete with someone's _actual_ love interest?"

"I know. I know. I know I fucked up, okay? Don't be an ass. I get it."

"Damn it, dude. I was seriously hoping he would come to see Yugi." Jonouchi grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. "Yugi was so hopeful he'd see him today since he'd been skipping school again. He was talking about him all day yesterday and earlier today. And just… _Damn_."

"Does…does he know that nothing ever happened between them?"

"I don't know how much Yugi told him about her. All I know is that he overheard them on the phone together at one point and he put two and two together. And it's not like Yugi isn't obvious about still having a crush on her whenever he talks about her."

Honda couldn't imagine how bad that had to feel; maybe Yami wasn't sure he was in love with Yugi, but it had to be pretty close for it to hurt him as much as it clearly had. He'd only ever heard of Yami losing his temper before, but this time he'd done so in front of him. He'd lost his temper and changed and left him there to fend for himself. And Honda had seen it—that split second desire Yami had felt to kill him then and there. Her name alone in relation to Yugi had brought enough pain to the hellhound to make him lash out like that…

"I screwed up royally. And I—"

Jonouchi made a cutting motion with his finger and Honda spun around. Yugi had wandered over, eyes somewhat downcast and face paler than they had ever seen it before. He exhaled slowly, shakily, and didn't look up when he mumbled, "Anzu, uh…just confessed."

"Huh?"

"You mean she has feelings for you?" Jonouchi asked, something in his voice straining. Then he laughed, "Or do you mean she committed a murder?"

Yugi pressed his lips into a thin line, looking up slowly. "Both."

" _Both_?"

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, nodding. "She's…been in Domino since January."

The words made them both stop short. Jonouchi and Honda shot each other wide-eyed looks. Then they looked back to Yugi, stiffening in alarm.

"No fucking way…" Jonouchi breathed.

"And she's been unable to control herself…"

" _Fuck_."

"Which means Yami…and Timaeus…are going to kill her," Yugi continued, almost whispering the words. He had long since lowered his eyes to the carpet, refusing to look at them any longer. He looked as if he might puke.

"Well, then…we hide her."

The suggestion almost made Honda laugh out loud. And even Yugi raised a brow and looked at Jonouchi as if he were crazy. But the smaller teen did offer him a small smile, as if grateful but not daring to be hopeful in any manner.

"I don't know how to do that, do you?" he asked, and for someone who had gotten hit with two bombshells rather than just a confession of returned feelings, Yugi actually seemed rather calm. "We can't hide her in someone's basement until she gets better or something. There's no changing her back. And Timaeus might be diplomatic, but Yami is a wildcard. Everyone knows that. He's _the_ Hellhound of Domino. He's slaughtered thousands of people on a whim, evaded hunters for centuries, and he doesn't give a fuck about _anything_."

"We…" Jonouchi looked as if he were physically in pain as he struggled to find a solution. His eyes widened a moment later and he snapped his fingers. "We get her out of Domino again. How likely is he to actually follow her?"

"Very, actually."

Honda cursed himself for not seeing Timaeus approach them. But the teal-eyed boy stood mere inches away, gaze glittering with ferocity and raw power that made his heart leap into his throat. He looked as deadly as Yami had when his temper had frayed. And Honda didn't count himself lucky even knowing that Timaeus would not lash out at them. It left him feeling hollow more than it did anything else.

"Did you think I could not hear you over here? I'm not stupid. Nor did it take my wolf senses to understand that the three of you huddled together like this meant trouble in some manner. Your music is not loud enough to drown your voices out, either." Timaeus fell silent for a moment, then shook his head. "You are simply lucky that Yami is not around to hear as well. Anzu is doing so as we speak. And I am sure she is not happy with the turn this conversation has taken."

Yugi looked chastised, fingers tightening into the fabric of the jacket he wore, tugging at it as he stared at Timaeus.

"Yami would slaughter her for the fun of it if he got word of her being turned," Timaeus continued, voice growing dismissive. "You don't understand just how much he _hates_ vampires."

"H-how do we stop her getting killed?"

Timaeus barked out a laugh. "Your friend is dead," he snapped. "You don't understand. Yami doesn't abide by my rules. The fact that the treaty exists is because he got bored with the slaughter and running my pack in circles as he did. He got _bored_ , Yugi. And I offered him a challenge when I told him about the treaty. He wanted a challenge and that is the only damn reason he didn't kill and murder to his heart's content for the last two hundred damn years."

"There has to be some way—"

"He will not honor a sanctuary placed on her. And he will go through anyone who stands in his way to kill her when he finds out." Timaeus shifted his weight, standing taller, and locked eyes with Yugi as he spoke in a low, rumbling snarl. "I will not risk my pack for her. She is insignificant to me. And she has done enough damage with her mere _existence_ to warrant whatever punishment Yami comes up with."

Yugi hung his head.

"Yami has been in hiding for a while now, laying low enough that he was considered a legend again just last year. And Anzu's destruction has brought disobedience from the other vampires. She's inspired them to lash out against the treaty. Covens come in flocks now, hoping to abolish the treaty by means of weakening and straining my pack's focus. And even those who have never been issues before had begun to act out. We have killed over half of the vampire population and it has not slowed them in the slightest."

" _Timaeus…_ "

"I will not risk my pack," Timaeus repeated firmly, ignoring Yugi's begging tone. "I'm responsible for their safety. I hold their lives in my hands every single day, Yugi. I will not go against Yami when he finds out."

Honda looked away as Yugi hung his head further, his fingers shaking where they gripped his jacket. Jonouchi shifted away from them both, letting out an uncomfortable noise.

"The most I can do is slow him by way of not telling him myself. That is the most I can do for you."

Yugi looked up with a startled expression, mouth opening and closing. But Timaeus had simply turned on his heel after the declaration, pausing long enough to say, "Happy birthday, Yugi" before walking out the door without a second glance. The blue-violet-eyed boy turned his head, facing them with a miserable expression.

"What do we do?"

"The only _real_ option is that we send her back to the states," Jonouchi said quietly. His voice came out rough and tired when he snorted, "Or we try to kill Yami before he gets to her."

Yugi let out a strangled laugh. "We couldn't even lay a finger on him."

"Which is why that's the fake option."

* * *

"That was a bit sloppier than I would have expected."

Yami didn't look up from the pile of dust in front of him. Vampires were disgusting. They inhabited their former bodies so that they rotted from the inside out and when the body was struck down, the age caught up with it. The boys evaporated in the begins first, burning them up from the inside so that the rest of the body took after it. It crumbled upon itself, falling into nothing but dust. It made clean up easy but it was disappointing when there was only blood left on his sleeves after a kill and no body to show.

"I prefer calling it fun," Yami answered finally, stepping away from the pile of dust and turning his head. His eyes cut through the dark as if it did not exist. He might as well have been looking at Domino City beneath sunlight. The colors were harsher, like a picture set in contrast and sharp inversions, but he knew them like the back of his hand. Marik was trying to blend into the shadows, lavender eyes cold and studying. His entire outfit was black, as if he'd meant to spy on him. Yami didn't think he realized he'd known he was there the entire time. "Killing is too easy when I do it."

Marik narrowed his eyes, staring intently. "You're on a rather tight leash, wouldn't you say? Timaeus made you his bitch."

"Is that so? I wasn't aware you knew who bends who over." Yami didn't bother to take a step towards him. He simply tilted his head and watched him. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Marik smirked coldly. "Oh, this must be driving you crazy."

"Your very presence disgusts me," Yami agreed, "but you don't have the power to make me think twice. And when you step out of line, I'm going to slaughter the entire family of you."

"You couldn't. There are more of us left in Egypt."

"I look forward to them coming here to avenge you then."

"Brave words from a tethered dog."

"Rabid beast is more like it." Yami tilted his head. "Tethered rabid beast."

Marik snorted derisively. "You're weaker than ever. I couldn't even feel your presence when we got here. I almost worried you were dead."

"Is that so? I'm so grateful for your concern."

"I was hoping you'd be long gone from here."

"Afraid to see me again after I nearly killed you last time?"

He could see it when Marik almost lost his temper. The blond snarled and almost took a step forward. But it seemed someone had taught him restraint, as disappointing as that was. If he attacked, he was fair game as far as Yami was concerned. He'd kill him for overstepping and that meant he could kill the rest of them as well. And no task would give him such satisfaction.

Yami watched him as he regained his composure and relaxed. The hellhound arched his brow the smallest degree, a slight rise of muscle as he considered him. He was not so stupid as to mistake his ease for no longer being dangerous, right? He was not so damn foolish, surely.

But if Marik even realized he'd slighted him, he did not make a point of acting out with it. He did not even pay it attention in the slightest. Instead he pushed off the wall and came forward, smirking.

"You know you're outnumbered, don't you?"

"And you know it'd take more than an army to take me down, don't you?"

The vampire hummed dismissively, voice derisive again as he walked around him. "How far have you gotten in figuring out who the little fledgling is?"

"I have an idea," Yami answered slowly. "But it is not as if I am so foolish I might tell you who I suspect it to be."

"You have no idea, do you?" Marik snorted. "I know who it is but you have no idea. How pitiful. You're meant to be some kind of great and terrible hellhound and yet you're clueless where it counts. What happened to those _amazing_ senses of yours? Did they get washed out with your old age?"

"Perhaps," Yami drawled, dismissive as he watched him circle him, "but perhaps I also don't care enough to strike them down yet."

"Is that so?" Marik sneered. "And here I thought the legends went that the wolves would sacrifice themselves for the sake of their mate."

"Do I have one of those now?"

"Sure you do." Marik turned to him, eyes glittering fiercely. His lips pulled up into a cruel grin, his fangs seeming to almost sparkle in the darkness. Yami tilted his head, watching him and ignoring the urge to turn around as the vampire got behind him. He wouldn't make any stupid moves towards him; Yami was sure of that much. Marik was a coward. Moving against him would be out of character for him. If the rest of his family were nearby, the story would be different. Isis was a pain in his ass, but Marik himself was almost defenseless but for his mental prowess. And that was weak against Yami's own. The hellhound didn't even have to put forth effort to dispel it should he try to force his will over him. "I believe he goes by the name of Yugi? Motou Yugi?"

Yami fought back the surge of rage that came through him. His lungs tightened for a single second before the pain dissipated. Marik circled back around, laughing at what Yami was sure was his struggle to regain complete composure. The nerve he'd struck was raw and sore. The damn kid didn't even know he'd done it and Yami could not blame him for being in love with someone else.

Anzu was likely more stable than…

Yami tilted his head. _Ah_. He almost laughed with delight. _Perfect_.

"You look like I just gouged you open. What was that about not having a mate?"

"A boy who I spend my time with is not a mate. I spend time with Timaeus as well. It means nothing to me."

"You've never made _that_ face when someone mentions Timaeus. Yugi"—He burst out laughing again—"causes you physical pain just to be mentioned!"

Yami snorted. "Oh, that's just me trying not to salivate." He twisted his lips into a smirk. "Once that hot little body comes to mind, I just think about fucking and eating him."

Marik faltered a step, staring at him in surprise. Then he threw his head back, cackling. "You almost had me!"

Yami nodded dismissively, watching him. But the truth of it did run along those lines. Whenever he thought of Yugi, more often than not his mind brought forth the image of fucking or eating him. Despite his attraction to him, his primal instincts still dominated the majority of his thoughts. He wanted more than anything to be able to sink his teeth into his flesh.

But if he did, he'd never stop.

That was the problem with power.

A slip-up was costly.

Yami could not even breathe in Yugi's direction at times during conversations when he was hungry or else he would feel that all too familiar rage creep through him. Yugi had set off something else ancient in his genes, enough to unnerve and rattle him. Sometimes when he looked at him, he felt his gums itching, pain lacing through them as they bled with hunger. Every instinct was to bite him.

And fuck Yugi for not knowing.

Fuck him for not understanding.

Yami exhaled slowly through his teeth. He didn't care that Timaeus might punish him if he attacked Marik then and there. He didn't even care that it would encroach on the treaty and they'd go to blows over it—he could take Timaeus on; he had before, after all. It was the fact that his rage would not be sated should he do so now.

"Do you even know _how_ to fuck? You're like a five hundred year old virgin."

Yami tilted his head. "My apologies for not laying on my back or sticking it to someone," he answered coolly. "But I don't entirely care. Humans are disgusting and I'd rather feast on a pile than fuck them."

Marik wrinkled his nose. "You really don't understand how weird that is." He shuddered. "You really don't get how much fun it is! And they taste so much better when they're riding it out."

Yami curled his lip. "I'm sure they do. All the endorphins make their blood so much fresher." He tilted his head and considered him. "But blood doesn't do enough for me to make me care. And I'd rather my prey run than lay beneath me as I take advantage of their weakness. It seems rather…pitiful to me."

Marik bristled for a single second, then scoffed, "I don't think you know what pitiful is."

"I'm rather sure I do." Yami waved a hand dismissively and stepped away from him entirely, heading in the other direction. "I have something else I need to do, a much more important matter to attend to than familiarizing myself with a vampire."

Marik snarled softly. "That leash he has on you must be tight. You're actually walking away from a fight."

"Were we about to fight? I simply remember you yapping at me as if you might be able to truly compete with me." Yami didn't look at him over his shoulder. "Be a good little vampire and run while you still can."

"I wonder. Do you think I could fuck and drain Yugi?"

He paused in his step, his entire body boiling with the intensity of anger that came through him. But it was gone again moments later. He chuckled softly, putting his foot down and murmured, "Why don't you see if he'll lay for you, Marik?"

* * *

_I finally caught up with you._

Yami hummed in acknowledgment, dusting his hands of the remains of another vampire. Maybe he'd go after the Ishstars for the hell of it. Marik was annoying. And Isis was a _problem_. Rishid was an uncontrolled idiot. Aigami was someone Yami would _love_ to rip to pieces. And Sara was…Sara. He'd kill her for the fun of it. Besides, what would she have to live for when her darling brother was dead? Revenge? Yami nearly laughed at the notion.

_Where have you been_?

"Fucking around with Marik in an alleyway," Yami answered automatically, turning his head to look at the gray wolf with a raised brow. "Is there an issue with that?"

Timaeus tilted his head and wagged his tail slowly. _I've just been looking everywhere._

"Why fret? It's not as if anyone has ever managed to beat me." Yami turned away dismissively. He tapped a nail against the wall where the vampire had cracked its head. The blood was sticky and warm still. "Timaeus."

_Yes_?

"I want to ask you something."

_Okay_.

"Swear to me you won't lie."

There was a long, pregnant silence, as if Timaeus were bracing himself.

_You have my word._

"Anzu."

Timaeus was silent. And then he came forward, voice soft. _Yeah_.

"How long have you known?"

_An hour. I came to find you as soon as I learned._

Yami didn't look up from the blood on the wall. He tapped it again, closing his eyes and wishing it were human. He could use a taste of _something_. "But you did not plan to tell me."

_I promised Yugi I wouldn't._

He pressed his nails into the brick, scraping them downward. The brick crumbled beneath the force, but his nails cracked and broke apart as well. He could feel them getting cut as the blood began to slowly ooze outward. "Right." He bore his teeth. "Because it always comes back to her."

_Atem…_

Yami opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall. When he lowered them to his hand, his fingers were bloodied and his nail beds had torn to pieces. Only his thumb remained intact, but it was bleeding just as fiercely as the others and the blood had pooled hideously beneath the bed to make it black.

" _Everything_ always comes back to her."

The wolf would not look at him now. His ears had flattened against his head and he'd turned away from him entirely. He looked ashamed and tired, almost ancient with dismay.

Yami tapped a nail into one of the ruined beds. His finger screamed with pain but the sensation made his heart race. He almost purred with satisfaction. And then he looked over to the wolf again. His lips peeled back into a small smile.

"How long did you plan to keep it a secret?"

Timaeus turned his head. _Until you asked._

"Because you will not lie to me, now will you, Timaeus?"

The wolf shook his head slowly. His teal eyes were miserable. _No, I have never lied to you and I never will._

"Omissions are almost the same."

_I'm aware._

Yami nodded and came forward. "I'll give him a few days to get rid of her. If she is not gone by then, I'll kill her in front of him if I must."

Timaeus nodded and wagged his tail slightly once more. He looked both dismayed and hopeful. And Yami could not tell if he was despaired that he was in pain or if he was hopeful Yugi might actually manage to get her out of there before he was forced to kill her. He almost wanted to ask whose side Timaeus was on, his or Yugi's. But he already knew where his loyalties lay. Timaeus was his ally, despite their inconsolable differences and how often they fought over things. Yami was his ally and he put him first in any matter that came down to his well-being. And no doubt because of the bond between himself and Yugi Timaeus was hoping that Yugi would come out unscathed in order to keep Yami from losing his mental stability.

Timaeus was certainly all too aware of just what a monster Yami could be when he was not mentally at his best. Should he be wavering in his temperament in the slightest, all hell could break loose. It was the curse of being the strongest, an unstable Harbinger that's emotional range was limited and whose boredom caused destruction and death to run rampant. Yami could not even pretend he had the control necessary to hold back should his temper snap because of Yugi or Anzu.

_That's generous of you._

Yami narrowed his eyes and gave him a small, vicious smile. "He's going to learn to regret trying my patience."

_He doesn't understand._

The hellhound snorted and turned away, walking past Timaeus without a second look. "Maybe he should learn then," he sneered spitefully. "Maybe someone should teach him."

* * *

_You almost appear out of breath._

_One of the damn vampires you killed was a childe,_ Timaeus growled, bristling faintly. He shook himself out and Yami could see the slight labor in his breathing when his side twitched. He was not bleeding, but he had clearly gotten a fractured rib or a pulled muscle in the fight.

_That's not my problem,_ Yami answered mildly, shaking himself out and beginning to trot forward.

_You killed the childe_! _He was coming after you_! _It was definitely_ your _problem._

_Then why spoil my fun and intervene, Timaeus_? _I would have gladly shown them why werewolves are superior._ Yami paused to look over at him. _Does it hurt_?

_My side kind of burns. I think he fractured a rib when he managed to kick me. But it's not as if it is not already mending._

Yami flicked an ear. _Do you want food_?

Timaeus looked surprised for a moment, then wagged his tail. _Are you offering to hunt_?

_I have energy to burn, yes._ Yami turned away, trudging down the hill and scenting the air. Deer were nearby. He could easily snap one of their necks if he went for them at the right angle. But what fun was that? Getting kicked or stabbed with antlers was far more entertaining. The healing sting was always satisfying. He paused and looked over his shoulder. _Follow while I find something. I wanted to talk to you about something._

Timaeus looked surprised by the request but quickly made his way to his side. He fell in line with him, matching each step as they descended the hill.

_What is it_?

Yami ignored him for a moment, turning sharply and sniffing at the air. The deer was definitely close. He slowed a step, snarling low under his breath, and pricked his ears forward. Nothing was moving in the foliage from what he could hear. But that didn't mean it wasn't resting somewhere.

He listened more pointedly, searching for breathing or a heartbeat. The stillness made his fur rise into a momentary bristle. Was it dead? Had something already killed it prior to him catching the smell? He lowered his nose and began picking his way through the trees.

_Atem_?

_The damn thing is dead already,_ he scoffed, rushing his steps. He could smell the blood in too large an amount for the animal to still be alive. It was not as much fun by any means, but food was still food. And Timaeus would need some to spur his healing before Yami announced his intentions. _I didn't even get the chance to kill it._

Timaeus was growing slowly but surely unnerved. _Atem_? he said quietly again. _What is it_?

Yami slowed as he reached the bottom of the hill. It was curled up in a ball at the trunk of a nearby tree, bled out from a wound in its side. One of Timaeus's wolves, no doubt. They had come across it, hunting it, and had to abandon the pursuit for something else. He scented the air again, then snarled softly.

_I don't recognize the smell. Stay close._

Timaeus was hesitant behind him, but began to follow at his pace, slow and methodical as Yami picked his way across the fallen pine straw and fresh grass. For a long minute there was nothing to be found. The hellhound wove his ways about the ground as if he were part of the shadows surrounding them, soundless but for his heartbeat. And then he came to a stop.

_Oh,_ he mumbled. Something sad but curious crept into his tone. _Zuzu_.

Timaeus came around him and froze. His eyes grew wide, horrified, before he curled his lips back and flattened his ears. _I'll kill her myself._

Yami flicked an ear, turning his head. _This wasn't Anzu,_ he murmured softly. His ears pricked forward again. Anzu had come a Ross the body before them but it was not her to deal the death blow. But Yami had a sneaking suspicion he knew who had. _I know who this was, and it wasn't her._

Timaeus was quiet for a long time before turning his head. His eyes were dark with sorrow and he looked far too exhausted to even stand. Yami was almost amazed by his strength at that moment. _What did you want to talk to me about_?

_I'm going to kill her tomorrow._ Yami pricked his ears forward, voice a purr. _I've grown tired of this waiting game._

_But you said just yesterday…_ Timaeus hesitated. _I told Yugi he would have a few days._

_Then he must pray he can stop me,_ Yami sneered. He wrinkled his nose back, showing his teeth in a snarl. Drool dripped from his teeth in rivulets, frothing as he looked down at the dead yearling. When he looked over at Timaeus again, the teal-eyed male was still staring at his fallen pack mate.

_Would you kill him to get to her_? Timaeus turned to him now, expression tired and despaired. Yami could see how much he'd aged in just the last few seconds and his stomach churned. The Full-Blood had always taken deaths in his pack too heavily on his shoulders, a burden that often overwhelmed him later. But Yami couldn't imagine how to relay such information to the pack when they trusted him so completely to protect them. Losses were minimal in his pack, but when they happened the wolves were rattled for months. _If he interferes…_

Yami tilted his head. _Perhaps_. He pricked his ears forward. _But I cannot say unless he intervenes on her behalf when I attack. Imagining such a scenario does me no good._

Timaeus nodded tiredly and turned away. _You have permission._ He snarled softly, shaking himself out. _To kill the Ishtars. Their sanctuary is revoked._

Yami looked at Zuzu for a moment, wondering what it had been like to have her throat ripped open by a vampire.

* * *

Anzu didn't get a chance to yelp. The pain slammed through her so hard that it crushed her. Her lungs strained. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Her head felt as if it had exploded. Her spine cracked. She couldn't see straight. Spots of white appeared behind her eyes. Dizziness swept through her.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away?"

Her eyes opened, straining. When they focused, the boy in front of her was strikingly like Yugi. So close was the resemblance that she thought it _was_ Yugi at first glance. But then she saw the eyes. They were two burning pits. The red irises glowed like gems. And when he came forward again, every step was calculated and fierce.

"W-who—?"

"Yami!"

The boy didn't look towards the source of the noise. Instead he crept closer. His hand swept forward. Anzu scrambled for her feet. She could try to catch the punch—

It never made it to her.

Someone was shielding her from the other being. She recognized Yugi only by his hair. And then she almost screamed. Yami was going to hit him!

But the fist stopped right in front of Yugi's right eye. It was so close that his lashes brushed his fingers. She could see them skim the golden-bronze skin. The hellhound stood in a statuesque manner. And Yugi remained in front of him. He had his arms spread out and he was actively shielding her from him.

"Move."

" _Please_."

Yami narrowed his eyes. It was only then that Anzu realized he'd never stopped looking at her. He had never looked away from her. And yet he had stopped himself striking Yugi. The muscle control and sheer strength in the display shook her to the core. The blow would have crushed her bones, she realized. He'd meant to immobilize her before he dragged out her death. He'd meant to cripple her so that he might drag her away. He wasn't so reckless he'd kill her at the school.

"Move."

"Yami, please."

"What are you begging me for?"

"Don't do this. You're better than this."

"Do not proceed to tell me who and what I am." Yami stepped back now, however, dropping his arm. But he never looked away from Anzu. Every step he took, pacing once to the right and then twice to the left, was calculated and mechanical. His head never turned. His eyes never broke their unwavering stare. And he had yet to blink since he'd appeared.

He was nothing but wolf, restrained in a human form that was fragile against his will.

She almost trembled.

Yami could kill her and Yugi in a matter of milliseconds if he wanted.

"Please, just…just don't, okay? She didn't mean to—"

"I do not care." Yami paced again, snapping his teeth. Anzu flinched back and slammed against the wall. He snarled, slavering with the desire to sink his teeth in. And then, abruptly, he stopped. His head snapped towards Yugi. His eyes burned, murderous and glowing. "Would you die for her?"

"Yami—"

"Would you die for her?"

Yugi was quiet for a long second. "I would do anything for a friend."

The snarl that left him was furious. Yami's head snapped back to Anzu. His eyes were molten lava, his pupils nothing but pinpricks. The rage in his body made him tremble. Drool dripped from his mouth like a waterfall. When he breathed, he shook.

"You lucky bitch."

And then the hellhound turned away, pivoting on his heel before the lights exploded overhead and a black canine took off for the exit. But he never hit the door. Where he passed through, a black ashen shape appeared in his exact shape. Anzu watched as the handle glowed brilliant red as if with fire.

It was like that for what felt a lifetime.

Yugi only lowered his arms. He never looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Anzu found herself shaking as she got to her feet slowly. Yugi still wouldn't look at her in any manner. She dusted herself off awkwardly and shivered. She'd come to walk Yugi home, to talk to him and see that everything was okay. And Yami had skipped from what she understood. The hellhound had been long gone from class before he'd appeared so suddenly in the hallway.

But then, how had she failed to sense him when he got to the school again? He was meant to be so powerful that his aura alone felt like touching the core of the coldest ice. And his wrath was said to be that of the hottest fire.

She blinked and shivered. He'd been suppressing it. Yami had learned to suppress his aura. It must have been something he'd adopted in order to gain more stealth. It had to have been for something as simple yet disgusting as that.

The hellhound had no other reason for such a technique.

She looked at Yugi again. He was still staring at the doors Yami had rushed out of.

"You're in love with him too."

Yugi was quiet for a moment. Then he shook his head. "No, I'm not in love with him," he said softly. "I don't know him well enough to love him. And I don't know how to get around that enough to... I don't even understand him, Anzu. I can't love him if I don't understand him. But I…I care for him a lot. I'd like to learn to love him. But for right now I don't... I don't think either of us are in a place healthy enough to do that."

Anzu felt as if her heart would break for a single second. Then she nodded and looked away. "He clearly loves you, Yugi."

"Because he didn't punch me in the face?" Yugi scoffed. But it passed a moment later and he sighed softly, turning his head to look at her finally. "I know he does. He just... He doesn't even understand it. And we're both lost in this right now. I don't know how to help him and he won't let me help him…"

* * *

"You'd be wise to leave while Yami is still absent for the moment," Timaeus growled as he neared her. Yugi's head snapped around in surprise. The teal-eyed boy paused steps away, teeth bared as he snarled at her. "You are trying his patience and mine. You may not have killed recently, but when Yami comes back, he'll kill anyone and everyone who interferes if you are still here. Get the fuck out of the city before he kills you. I won't stop him when he comes for you that second time. And I can assure you that if it will help Yami, I'll beat Yugi half to death to restrain him."

Yugi stiffened, horrified by the declaration. He looked at him as if he had been struck and Timaeus felt an odd sense of satisfaction crash through him. Yugi deserved whatever came to him at this rate. He'd thrown Yami off too far for Timaeus to recover and he couldn't stand the state the hellhound had fallen into once more.

He was far too dangerous in this state.

"I won't let Yami suffer for your sheer foolishness," Timaeus snarled, turning on Yugi. "And if he won't kill you himself, then I will do it for him should that become necessary. You overestimate your importance to either of us. Yami might love you, but I'll destroy you to save him should it come to that. Get rid of your friend. Or I will do so for you."

He snapped his teeth at her, turning on his heel.

* * *

"She'll leave on the third," Yugi announced the next day, taking a seat in front of Timaeus and exhaling slowly. He shook his head slightly and looked down at the table. "She'll be on the next plane to the states, at about eight at night? It'll get her there by nine the next day—o-or day before. The time zones are…"

Timaeus stared at him for a moment, considering the small boy. How was he so unaware of the chaos he'd caused? Just by his mere existence, he'd uprooted Yami in a manner no one else could have. And in his defending her, things had gone further off balance. The hellhound was nowhere to be found, as if he had disappeared and wiped himself from existence altogether. The last he'd tried to track him, the trail had gone cold a mile or so into the mountains. The wolf had disappeared as if he'd never existed.

Every attempt to call out to him—and he'd howled for hours, desperate for the Harbinger to answer—had gone unattended to. Not a single time had the hybrid so much as sent back a small note of answer. Timaeus had strained his ears and howled for hours and wandered desperately to find him. His trail had ended near the waterfalls, and he knew the hellhound had changed from wolf to bird at some point.

But he didn't know when, or where, or _why_. The why of the equation mattered the most to him. And his stomach was a jumbled mess as he considered the possibility that Yami might not come back.

And what then?

Domino would become overrun. The Beast was what kept much of the human population safe, even if he did grow so bored as to lash out and kill them as well when he ran out of supernatural victims. If he was taken out of the equation, the city was doomed. Timaeus could not hold them all at bay for much longer. His pack was running ragged; the loss had struck them so deeply that many of them had begun squabbling and fighting as if the bloodshed they left might somehow return her. He didn't know what he was meant to do.

The disarray the pack had fallen into was more intense than he'd ever experienced before. Yami had managed to hold them together without lifting a finger, for the sheer fact that his allegiance with them helped them to cope with desperate situations such as these. When the worst came to their doors, Yami was there to aid them.

Now the hellhound had disappeared and Timaeus was left all but chasing his tail.

And all of this had come about because of this little blue-violet-eyed brat with hair like Yami's and a frame so small it could never stand out amongst a crowd. Timaeus thought for a moment of just how easily he could lean forward and snap his neck. If he put Yugi to death, would it wipe Yami of his misery?

Timaeus tilted his head, thinking for a split second to do so. And then he blinked and lowered his eyes. Yugi's hands were shaking where they were folded atop the table and his breathing was ragged. When had he begun to cry? What had triggered it? He blinked and cast a small glance around; how many people had noticed? Who was around to see it?

But no one was paying them any mind but for Jonouchi and Honda. And both of them looked too nervous to meet his eyes head on. So the lycanthrope turned back, voice quiet as he hissed, "Who are your tears for?"

He almost hoped Yugi would say Yami, but he knew for a fact that it was Anzu.

"I don't want her to die, Timaeus. She's my best friend. I…I love her."

The Full-Blood looked away. Years ago, he'd killed Kisara to save Yami. If he could have given up his pack mate for the hellhound, he could easily sacrifice a vampire. Yugi's tears meant nothing to him. If no one else understood his motives, Timaeus didn't care. Yami's health was a priority that he could not make second to anyone else's. The hellhound's destructive nature alone ensured that. He could not allow the wolf-dog to lose his mind in the time it took for Yugi to figure himself out.

"And I don't want to see my pack destroyed." Timaeus got to his feet. "I guess we're both going to be disappointed."

* * *

"Motou Yugi?"

He turned his head in surprise. The boy coming towards him was taller, with blond hair so pale it was platinum. His eyes were a brilliant lavender shade, and his pupils looked oddly small against his irises. Yugi frowned in bewilderment, stepping back as the boy stopped in front of him. He was dressed in a tank top that showed off too much of his stomach for Yugi's liking and the way he carried himself reminded Yugi far too much of Ushio.

"You are Motou Yugi, right?"

He paused for a moment, studying him intently. If being around Yami and Timaeus had taught him nothing else, he knew better than to answer that question as naively as he would have months ago. He looked him over, scanning as if he might spot weapons if he tried. He wanted to find a way to answer, but to ask why he was looking for him would have been a give away. And to ask who was asking did the same. He didn't have a response, so he bit his tongue and stared at him.

"Okay, tough crowd," the boy snorted, and he flashed a mouth of bright white teeth. Yugi was puzzled by the paleness he possessed; his tan was faded, as if he'd lost it from a lack of sunbathing only recently. "I was only asking because Yami asked me to find you."

The name made a small pit of nerves in his stomach toss and churn about. Yugi felt a wave of humiliation and mild excitement crash through him. For a moment he forgot his caution altogether, heart leaping in his chest. But it faded a second later as he studied him again. He didn't know what might happen. He didn't know that he wasn't a threat. Fuck, he didn't know if Yami hadn't sent him to kill him for some reason or another.

After a week of avoidance, Yugi couldn't help but think that Yami wanted him dead more than anything. He'd ignored him when he'd tried to summon him verbally—that was mostly because Yugi couldn't find a damn wolfsbane flower to anoint the tips of a pentagram so he wasn't stupid enough to try it—and he refused to answer any calls or texts. Interestingly enough, he'd never gone straight to voicemail. Yami's phone was on and working. The other boy just refused to answer it.

His heart hurt. He didn't know whether he was meant to be relieved that there was no chance Yami might come before Anzu got the chance to run, or disappointed that he had never let him explain himself to him. No doubt Yami had felt betrayed by his blocking his way when he'd gone after Anzu like that. But what had he expected? For him to simply step back and watch him beat her to death?

His throat felt oddly tight for a brief moment. "Yami, huh?" he mumbled softly. "What the fuck does he want?"

The blond blinked in surprise at the hostility, then raised his hands and grinned at him playfully. "Don't kill the messenger. I just came to tell you he wanted to see you again."

"What happened? He broke his legs and couldn't find me himself?" he sneered before he could stop himself. The other boy visibly startled and Yugi found himself swallowing back bitter resentment. Yami had abandoned him like this—for a week—because he'd protected a friend? Because he didn't want a friend to die? And he thought this was okay? He thought it was _okay_ to send someone random out to find him and bring him to him? How stupid was the damn hellhound? "If he wanted to see me, he could find me himself. I have somewhere to be. So, I guess I probably _won't_ see you again."

The other boy was quiet for a moment. Then he snickered, voice cold. "Wow. I was wrong about you, wasn't I?"

Yugi blinked and looked at him in confusion, furrowing his brows. "What?"

"You're a goddamn spitfire, aren't you? A little firecracker," the boy continued, sneering the words. He tilted his head, eyes lighting up as if he were looking at his most desired toy beneath a Christmas tree. Every step he took towards him now was harder, faster, predatory and sharp. "I expected you to be weak and mild, the exact opposite of that little bastard. And yet, here you are. If I were human, I might actuslly give a fuck about your little attitude."

He bristled at the confirmation, stepping away. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"You want my name?" The blond scoffed the words, but he paused as he considered. "Hmm. I suppose you should know who's going to kill you. It would be rude of me not to explain to you what your intestines will be spelling when I rip them from your belly."

Yugi stepped back again, eyes widening as his heart hammered in his chest. His ears were ringing now; something in the back of his mind begged him to remember that he only had to make it until eight. If he made it until then, Anzu would be safe. She would go to the states and Yugi would be able to…

To what?

He didn't know anymore.

Yami likely wasn't going to come back. And he had the sickening feeling that even sending her off would not be enough to mend the damage done. He'd betrayed him. Yami had seem him as an ally, if nothing else, and Yugi had turned on him in helping Anzu.

Raw pain spread through him at the thought. He'd messed up, but he hadn't been lying. He would do anything for his friends. That included pissing off an ancient monster for the sake of saving one. Whether or not that effort paid off was something else entirely.

"The name is Marik Ishtar." Marik smiled at him brilliantly. "And I'm going to beat to a bloodied pulp. Your body will be laid out in the center of Domino, where your little lover boy is going to see it. And your intestines are going to spell my name."

Yugi stepped back again just as he lunged. His eyes widened and shot to a flicker of movement in his peripheral. Something behind Marik had shifted. And Yugi had a single second to react. His hand shot out, fingers reaching. It was stupid. He knew that. He could never reach him. But some part of him was desperate.

And he could see his own reflection there, dancing in a swirling mass of red—

* * *

—red.

Timaeus shivered as he picked his way back around the mountain pass. The blood was in hideous trails, dragged across the terrain. Leaves were sticky and laden. Straw was slicked. A few low-hanging branches had snapped. Roots were smeared. Timaeus sniffed at the remains of the fight. There was a single patch of brilliant black fur, glittering with a rainbow sheen where the moonlight caressed it. A small paw-print, half-formed and distorted by the shifting of straw beneath its weight, pronounced what he needed. Timaeus could have sobbed with relief.

Two piles of dust awaited him when he came back around the trunk of a huge tree. One had been the head, he realized, and the body had dissipated feet away. He wagged his tail slightly, then almost laughed hysterically.

Yami had come back. The fucker had returned.

The stupid Beast of Domino had come back and he was killing again.

He had _slaughtered_ Isis!

Timaeus threw his head back, releasing a howl from so deep in his soul that his entire body trembled—

* * *

—trembled as reality hit him. Marik had him pinned. His teeth had sunken into his throat. The draw of a steady gulp made his entire body burn. Yugi wanted to scream, but his lungs felt crushed. The vampire had his knee pressed into his abdomen. His hands pinned his shoulders to the ground. His body shuddered with ecstasy with each second that passed.

And then the weight was thrown off.

Yugi blinked wide eyes. He screamed in silent agony. Blood gushed from the wound on his throat. His attention snapped to the face peering down at him.

The other teen stood directly above him. His eyes were fiery and cold. His mouth was smeared with dried blood. His hands were held loosely at his sides. His stance was a relaxed one, cool and regal. His lashes framed his eyes cruelly. His bangs highlighted the sharpness of his jaw.

The hellhound looked at him for only a moment. Then his head tipped up and his eyes were invisible to him.

"Beautiful," Marik snarled in annoyance. Yugi couldn't see him but he could hear him approaching now. He couldn't tell how far Yami had thrown him, but it clearly hadn't been distant enough. "You're a messy little fuck, aren't you?"

"I like to bathe the streets with blood," Yami said softly. "Whose doesn't matter."

"He'll bleed out if you waste time killing me."

"Oh, I'm aware."

And then he lunged—

* * *

—lunged for the stone on the other side of the river. Timaeus almost missed, but caught himself at the last second. He thanked the wolf's powerful build. And then he took off again.

It was almost eight.

Anzu would be leaving soon.

He'd promised himself to see her off before Yami could kill her.

Of course, if he chose to chase her now, Timaeus would never step in his way. The hellhound wasn't his to control. And he was sure trying to do so would only end in a bloodbath for him. Yami was generous when he played by his rules. When he lost his temper, he was enough to put the devil to shame. He was not to be trifled with. And Timaeus refused to get in his way now.

Yami had been off on his own, in forced isolation. His mental stability had to be low again. He'd cut himself off from Yugi, and Timaeus may not have had a mating bond before, but he wasn't stupid. He knew the lore about them. He had seen what happened when a wolf severed themselves from their counterpart. It was destructive and chewed them to pieces from the inside.

Yami was all but hemorrhaging, bleeding to death by his own hands.

Timaeus pushed himself to run faster. His paws were crashing through the undergrowth now. He knew the rest of the pack heard him now. They were circling about the trees. Some of them shot him curious looks. Others wagged their tails at their alpha's safe return. And one or two threw their heads back to call to him.

He ignored each of them, pressing onward.

If he saw Anzu off—

* * *

—off of him.

Yami had thrown Marik _off of him_.

Yugi could see the hellhound still there in his peripheral. He would not look at him. And his eyes were locked entirely on the vampire. He had moved all of once. And he'd done so simply to throw Marik into the wall again. The force had caused the brick to crumble slightly. The vampire had snarled angrily. And then he'd come after him again.

Yami had caught the punch. He'd thrown him again. He'd even laughed out loud. It had been sharp and grating. But it had been there. And he snarled, vicious and fierce. Yugi could only see him when he truly turned his head. But he was sure he was bleeding out. And moving too much was dangerous, wasn't it?

He almost laughed at the thought.

What did it matter?

He was going to die here anyways.

He'd seen it.

Yami had _watched_.

He'd watched as Marik attacked him.

And he'd waited until he was sure Marik had begun drinking to tear him away.

His throat had to be a gouged mess of arteries and sinews. He could feel a chill in his fingertips as it was. And his throat felt as if it were burning. Every other part of him was growing cold. And Yugi didn't have to wonder to know why.

Yami had killed him—

* * *

—him. It wasn't like him at all.

Anzu looked at her phone again, then at the boarding screen. Jonouchi and Honda were standing nearby, awkward as always but friendly as well. The blond had chosen not to make jokes or smart remarks and Honda was as courteous as ever. But neither of them were Yugi. And alarm made her skin crawl.

He was never late. He'd always been punctual. It was a joke in the family that if Yugi could have controlled it, he would have been born the exact minute to the hour that morning. He was never one to take too long doing something else. And she knew he still had _some_ kind of feelings for her, even if he no longer loved her as he had. He'd gotten between herself and Yami for her, after all. If nothing else assured her of it, that did.

"He should be here by now."

It was almost eight on the dot now. In a few minutes the plane would be loading.

She didn't have much more time to wait. And she knew that Timaeus would be there soon enough. The lycanthrope had said he would be there to see her off. And she knew that had more to do with reporting back to his pack and Yami than anything else. He couldn't have cared less for her. If he were given the chance, he'd kill her. She wasn't stupid; she knew that.

She knew she'd messed up his treaty royally. What damage she'd done in the last few months in her fledgling state had been permanent. The treaty would never recover fully. It would be Yami's hands dirtied and his fangs dripping blood that would drive them back again. It would be his will against theirs that would bring back enough power to force them into the shadows again.

The hellhound was all the vampires in Domino feared. She knew that. She'd heard it from her sire when he'd ripped her throat opened and offered her blood. She'd woken remembering only that, in a haze of pure hunger and desire. Nothing had sated the thirst but for destruction and blood. And even then the relief was limited and small. And she could hardly remember stopping herself from murdering Yugi when they'd crossed paths by accident formerly.

The boy hadn't realized she was there. And she'd had every opportunity. It had been the stench on his shirt that had stopped her. He'd smelled of wolf—pure, unfiltered, destructive, vicious, cunning _wolf_. He'd smelled of Yami. He'd smelled of death and hunger and blood and life. Yami had clung to him like a wound. And Anzu had flinched away from it.

Yami had saved his life without ever even realizing it.

And Yugi had spat in his face for it when he'd gotten between them to save her.

Anzu swallowed hard, glancing up as the announcement came for her plane to board. She looked around, but Yugi was nowhere to be seen. And she realized, her frozen heart giving a phantom pump of alarm, neither was Timaeus.

"Track—"

* * *

—track him.

Timaeus had not slowed a step, racing now. Something in the back of his mind was roaring. Yami was killing again. He was hunting _someone_. And it was not Anzu. Ryou had reported her being at the airport. He'd been watching and tracking her. And he'd lingered long enough to give confirmation. But he had also alerted him to her sudden departure. She and Jonouchi and Honda had taken off in a general direction. And from what Timaeus could tell of it, they were headed for the park. He'd given the command for Ryou to follow. And then he'd taken off to cut them off at the entrance.

The shortcut, however, led him to something completely different.

Marik hit the ground an inch from his nose. Timaeus skid to a halt, almost tripping over him. He snarled, snapping his teeth. The vampire blinked, kicked himself to his feet, and loomed over him. The wolf raised his tail, pricking his ears forward. His lips peeled back. He showed off each tooth.

"Did he distract me long enough for you to appear?"

Timaeus blinked. Huh? He flicked an ear. That steady heartbeat he could hear now was Yami's. The hellhound was about twenty feet away. He was statuesque, frozen in place but for his breathing. Timaeus could smell the faintest touch of his blood in the air. But there was a much more pungent metallic scent there.

He blinked again, then stepped back. When he turned his head, Yami was staring at him. And, a few inches away was Yugi. The boy was on his back, head turned. His eyes were growing glazed over and his face had turned pale. Timaeus swore he could see the edges of his fingers turning blue against the hot air. He froze, bristling in alarm, and then took off towards him.

_What happened_?

"What do you mean?" Yami asked softly. "I would assume it was obvious."

_He's going to bleed out_!

"Yes."

Timaeus stopped a foot away from the hellhound. His entire body grew still. His spine tingled with alarm. His fur rose into a hideous bristle. His ears pricked forward. His mouth opened slightly. His tail rose in alarm.

Yami had done this.

Yami had—

* * *

—had blood all over him.

Anzu slipped to her knees beside him. "Yugi!"

Her friend blinked and his eyes flickered over to stare at her blankly. But he didn't try to speak and he didn't stay focused on her. Immediately after his attention was on Yami again. And Anzu froze in place.

The hellhound had turned to her. His hand was clasped around Marik's windpipe. His claws had sunken into his skin, digging through flesh and sinew. Blood squirted through the air. Flecks hit him in the eye. And yet Yami never so much as blinked. His eyes were locked on her. His face was a horrifyingly calm mask. And his stance was easy.

The sheer power that rippled through the air at their mere proximity made her entire body lock into place. Yami squeezed so tightly that his nails cut completely through. Marik's head fell from his body. And then dust collected on the ground in an uneven pile. Anzu was reminded abruptly of hourglasses and the sand slipping through as it was flipped. She remembered showing Yugi hers, how delicately he'd touched it and how fascinated he'd been.

Now she understood that fascination. Seeing the sand slip from Yami's fingers was horrifying. And yet she could not look away.

"About time you showed up," the hellhound drawled. His lips peeled back into a hideous smile as he stalked forward. She flinched away and backed up. Her head slammed into the alley wall. She could feel the smallest pinprick of blood form on her scalp. She swallowed back a scream. But Yami did not come any closer to her. "You have a choice to make, Anzu."

She decided then and there that she hated her name as it rolled off the tip of his tongue.

"You can save Yugi." He stopped in front of the boy; Anzu could hear how shallow and inconsistent his breathing was. She couldn't feel any body heat radiating from him as she should have. And she could tell his heart was stuttering, struggling within his chest. Yami, however, was perfectly healthy. And he moved only to tap Yugi's leg with the toe of his sneaker. His voice was cool and calm, his eyes flashing with power that she could not even imagine. "There are three choices. But there's only one chance."

She swallowed hard, frozen in place as he held up a finger.

"I can bite him." A second finger came up. "Or Timaeus can."

Timaeus, she noticed, had crept closer. But he flinched back as Yami chomped his teeth in his direction without looking away from her. She wondered what kind of damage just his canines could do. Surely he'd killed just as easily in his human form as he did his canine with those damn fangs.

"Or perhaps you could run away with your beloved Yugi." Yami's lips peeled back to show his teeth; they were a slimy red color, as if he were bleeding. "You have one small chance to make it to the states without me coming after you. Yugi's fate is your choosing, Anzu."

"Bite him!" Jonouchi screeched. Anzu could see him grabbing at his hair in a frantic motion in her peripheral. He looked as if he might vomit. He was trembling so hard she was amazed he could still stand. "Just—fuck, bite him!"

"Me?" Yami drawled, eyes flickering over to him lazily. "Timaeus?"

"Yami, stop this!" Honda snapped. "He's going to die if you don't do something!"

The hellhound turned his head away. "You would have to let him drink your blood." He laughed and clapped his hands, voice a hideous snarling purr of rage. "But, see, I don't think he has the strength to swallow any longer, Anzu. And I don't think you can truly _afford_ to give him that blood."

"Yami, this is _Yugi_!"

Yami's head snapped around, eyes wild and pupils dilated to swallow his irises almost completely. "I am aware!" he snarled, chomping his teeth as rivulets of saliva flooded forth. His breathing had turned ragged and his stance was one of a predator that had might lunge forth at any moment. The calm, practiced air had faded entirely from him now. "That is why there is a chance. Otherwise I would leave him to bleed out after ripping Anzu's head off."

The brunette trembled, stunned by the sheer ferocity in his voice. The air seemed almost to ripple beneath his fury. And she found herself unable to breathe for a long moment.

_The least dangerous choice is that he becomes a lycanthrope._

Yami glanced at the gray wolf over his shoulder, snarling, "I'm aware, Timaeus." His eyes snapped back to Anzu. "But his princess isn't answering."

They all heard it. Timaeus flinched. Yami narrowed his gaze. And Anzu's eyes watered.

Yugi's heart was beginning to slow; the next handful was the only that mattered. He'd pass in a matter of seconds if no one acted. At the most they had another minute, perhaps even two if Yugi were somehow strong enough to hold on.

"I—I'll do it!" she almost screamed.

"But—we don't even know if that will save him," Honda sputtered.

"You're right. You don't. You have no idea if he'll survive a turning like this or if Anzu won't rot to death from her blood loss. Who knows? Perhaps he'll turn and I'll kill him for shits and giggles," Yami sneered. He watched her intently now, feeling his own heart beginning to race with excitement. Would she dare to do it? "He will bleed out soon, Anzu. And if you do not act, Timaeus could bite him. But who is to say his heart might not still stop before he could infect him properly? And surely no one might trust me with this matter. I could damn well decapitate him rather than bite him."

The vampire ignored him now. She'd lunged forward, angling Yugi's head up with her arm. Her other hand scrabbled to cut at the line of her wrist. Yami stared at her for a moment, watching her cradle Yugi as gently as if he were a small child.

"Amazing," he murmured. "He was willing to die for you and it is reciprocated."

Anzu didn't look up as Yami approached. He watched her a moment. But her wrist never made it to Yugi's mouth. Timaeus froze in place. The hellhound kicked Anzu so hard she went limp from the force. And then his hands reached for her head. She didn't have more than a second to gape at him before he tore it from her shoulders. Her dust had not even settled when Yami turned around.

"Bite him," he snarled at him, voice raw with power. "I am sure the lack of eating and killing humans will be much more pleasing for him than the alternatives, yes?"

Timaeus couldn't find the strength to move his legs. His eyes stretched wide, fur risen into a bristle. Every nerve in his body was on fire. And he could not move but to breathe shakily.

Yami turned away from them dismissively, voice low and dripping with mockery as he began to walk away. He was laughing, Timaeus realized as he stared after him in horror. "And when he awakens, you can be sure to tell him that his precious Anzu was willing to sacrifice herself to save him."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The ending is meant to be abrupt and ambiguous. If it's received favorably and everyone wants to see another chapter, I'll add more at a later date. Otherwise it'll remain like this.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
